Entre los dos
by OhIsobel
Summary: Tras toda una vida en Noruega, Emil y su familia deben vivir ahora en Castle Hill. En su nueva escuela conocerá a un peculiar grupo de estudiantes y se verá envuelto en el drama, los malentendidos, los enredos y las subidas y bajadas de un romance adolescente un tanto fuera de lo común [ Hongice, clichés y malentendidos romanticos , yeah ]
1. Uno

**[ Highschool AU ] **Porque tambien, ya era necesario.

Tras toda una vida en Noruega, Emil y su familia deben vivir ahora en _Castle Hill. _En su nueva escuela conocerá a un peculiar grupo de estudiantes y se verá envuelto en el drama, los malentendidos, los enredos y las subidas y bajadas de un romance adolescente un tanto fuera de lo común

**Nombres-nombres**

**Emil Steilsson-** Iceland | **Leon Kirkland-** Hong Kong | **Marcelo-** Seborga | **Leopold-** Kugelmugel | **Yvette-** Monaco | **Hyung Soo** - Corea del Norte* |

* * *

**Esto es entre los dos**

**Capitulo uno**

— Mi nombre es Emil Steilsson, vengo de Noruega pero nací en Islandia, éste es mi primer año escolar en una escuela local y espero que no sea como las junglas de la televisión.

Todos le miraron atónitos ante semejante introducción. Usualmente cuando alguien nuevo llegaba no solía presentarse con esa extraña determinación para aclarar sus orígenes y de paso, atascar un dejo de ironía al salvajismo televisivo que las películas americanas se habían encargado de esparcir – aunque la realidad era mucho peor.

De pronto y desde el fondo del aula, un alumno alzó la mano, su cabello castaño y expresión alegre le daban un toque infantil aunado a su cabello que le hacía parecer recién levantado.

— ¿Si, Marcelo? — La profesora de ciencias le dirigió la palabra, a su lado, Emil aun esperaba que le dieran el mentado permiso de ir a sentarse.

— Nada. – Respondió Marcelo — Sólo quería preguntarle a Emil si todos en su país tienen el pelo así.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo, quizás algunos consideraban que la curiosidad de Marcelo pecaba de _idiota_ y que podía considerarse ofensiva. Para Emil, en cambio, le resultó estúpidamente divertida. Le recordaba a cierto amigo suyo y de su hermano quien solía pensar tan afuera de la caja que difícilmente la gente le tomaba en serio.

Emil se quedó en silencio unos minutos — Algunos islandeses son muy, _muy_, muy rubios... sin embargo, yo lo soy más.

Ante esto varios de los presentes echaron a reír, Marcelo incluido y Emil supo que _estaba dentro_. Así pues, con la autorización de la profesora, Emil tomó su lugar en un asiento desocupado, listo para iniciar la preparatoria – a medio curso- en ese nuevo mundo.

Era Enero, el año recién empezaba; el cambio había sido demasiado súbito para él y su familia, pero no había habido de otra, si querían comer –o seguir con su decente nivel de vida- se tenían que mudar para acoplarse al nuevo trabajo de papá. Él había trabajado un largo tiempo en la industria farmacéutica Noruega, pero desde luego que la compra de la empresa por una _grande_ no se hizo esperar y papá había terminado por ser trasladado con todo y sus cosas –y familia- hacia un pueblo al norte de América, donde había nieve y esas cosas en invierno, para que se sintieran como en casa.

Si como no.

Atrás habían quedado no sólo los pocos amigos que Emil y su hermano habían logrado hacer – siendo Mikkel Densen el más memorable de ellos- sino la comodidad de su casa propia (ahora vivirían pagando una hipoteca, pero bueno, al menos seria de ellos pronto) y atrás había quedado también _su hogar_.

Años atrás, Aurora, su madre le había llenado la cabeza con las ideas de lo triste que era cambiarse de casa a otro país. Ella había nacido y crecido en Islandia, su hijo Emil, también hasta los dos años, después de que su padre decidió que quería quedarse con el hijo de su difunta ex esposa. Hermoso. Y ahora Emil se enfrentaba a _eso._ Al no saberse donde se está parado, en un mundo nuevo lleno de otra cultura completamente ajena – y salvaje. Al menos podía estudiar de las películas americanas de bajo presupuesto, algo se le habría de pegar.

—_Pssst – _Alguien le llamó desde la silla junto a la suya. Apenas voltear Emil se encontró con un chico asiático, cabello un tanto castaño y ojos vibrantes. — La clase ya terminó y te quedaste atrapando moscas.

— ¡Ah!... me quedé pensando…- Emil sacudió levemente la cabeza y se levantó para tomar sus cosas al notar que el aula estaba ya medio vacía.

— Ah, si no me dices no me doy cuenta – replicó el otro chico quien se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y abandonar el aula.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Emil le miró extrañado mientras aquél cruzaba por el marco de la puerta, después prosiguió guardando sus útiles en su bolsa de lana, se cubrió las manos con unos guantes del mismo material y se ajustó el abrigo. El frio en _Castle Hill_, el pueblo en el que ahora vivía, no era medianamente comparado al frio de Noruega en invierno, pero frio era frio después de todo.

De pronto, y justo cuando Emil dio un paso para salir del aula, chocó de lleno contra el otro chico que recién había salido y que había regresado al salón.

— _ouch_ — Emil cerró los ojos con fuerza sin ver siquiera con quien había chocado – lo siento... – dijo frotándose la nariz.

— No bueno, _sí que eres despistado. _Ya van dos veces que te atrapo pero si bien perdido — el chico asiático se cruzó de brazos, su expresión sin embargo, no era severa.

— Uh, ¿Lo siento? – Alzó una ceja.

— _Nah_, de hecho había venido a invitarte a que pasaras con nosotros el almuerzo, _o sea, _no es nada _cool _andar por ahí solo sin conocer a nadie el primer día de clases ¿no?

— ¿Me estás haciendo el favor? – le miró extrañado.

— Puedes negarte o...— el chico se quedó pensando, golpeando sus delgados labios con la punta de sus dedos — _nope, _no puedes.

Ahora fue Emil quien se cruzó de brazos. ¿Quién se creía ese chico? No es que Emil hubiese pensado en decir "no" pero senda actitud le daba la tentación. — ¿Ah no? ¿Y porque no?

El otro chico se encogió de hombros — Digamos que así es como me pagarás haber chocado conmigo. _¿Ok?_

Emil suspiró. — Vale, de todos modos no tengo nadie más con quien juntarme...

— Hecho –replicó sonriendo levemente- Te va a gustar _Castle Hill_. ¡Oh! Faltan como dos horas para el almuerzo, pero te veremos en la cafetería. ¿Ok?

— Mmh. Tu... ¿Y quiénes más?

— Unos primos y amigos – respondió moviendo la mano como dándole poca importancia- ya te los presentaré más tarde.

— Hecho. – Emil asintió levemente y ajustó su _back pack _de lana con motivos de copos de nieve y se apresuró a salir del aula, pero de repente recordó que tenía que preguntar un último detalle, así que se dio la vuelta casi chocando de nuevo con el mismo chico quien le miraba atónito, y que le había sostenido por los hombros para evitar otro impacto.

— _¡Wow!_

— ¡No digas nada! - fue la autodefensa de Emil, el otro chico rio levemente, divertido.

— ¡Ok! Ni una palabra – selló sus labios con un movimiento de manos.

Tras otro suspiro Emil habló. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Digo, si no te veo en la cafetería no podría gritar tu nombre...

— Leon. – respondió simplemente.

— Oh, vaya. — _Es un nombre "cool" _pensó. - Es un...buen nombre.

Leon asintió — Lo sé.

—…Bien...entonces ahora sí, me voy a mi siguiente clase. – se despidió con una mano, y giró sobre sus talones para perderse entre los pasillos.

Lo siguiente que Emil Steilsson aprendió en su nueva escuela no fue tanto la lección de literatura que la maestra pretendía hacerles entrar a la fuerza, sino que Leon, el chico de su clase anterior y el mismo con el que se juntaría a almorzar gozaba de una extraña popularidad en el lugar. _Castle Hill_ no era una localidad muy grande por lo que los grupos eran reducidos, aproximadamente dos grupos por materia por cada grado, no era de sorprenderse que muchos de los alumnos conocieran a otros aun si no compartían clase, aunque de nuevo, eso era poco probable, al menos se tenían que cruzar entre todos en algún punto de la agenda escolar. Pero el caso de Leon, cuyo apellido era Kirkland - como Emil aprendió ese mismo día- era algo desorbitante; no sólo era conocido con los del décimo grado (Su grado, donde la mayoría tenía 15-16 años de edad) sino que incluso los estudiantes de onceavo y doceavo _le admiraban_. Era extraño, pero podía jurar que rozaba en lo ridículo. Incluso los estudiantes de secundaria sabían quién era Leon Kirkland. Aunque claro, al ser _Castle Hill_ una localidad con apenas más de 1500 habitantes, la secundaría se encontraba en el mismo sitio, sólo con diferentes horarios.

Aun así resultaba extraño y un tanto risible.

_«Club de Fans de Leon Kirkland»_

Emil miró la no tan pequeña pancarta que una de las compañeras en su clase de literatura ostentaba, al parecer ese sería el nuevo _banner _ de su estupidez. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. La profesora se encontraba afuera y de manera inmediata todos los alumnos habían comenzado a charlar, algunos habían intentado acercarse más a él, siendo tan pocos, se tiene que ser amigable, pensó Emil y así se puso a charlar con dos de los chicos de ahí. Uno llamado Feliks, de aspecto amanerado y otro llamado Leopold, cuyo cabello dicho sea de paso, le recordaba al propio, de no ser por que él mismo había admitido haberlo pintado. Sus ojos, sin embargo también destellaban un tono violáceo en el profundo azul muy parecido al efecto violeta que Emil mismo tenía en sus ojos, fuera de ello, estaba el asunto de que Leopold lucía infinitamente más joven, pero Emil decidió dejar de lado todos los misterios de Leopold.

— _Castle Hill _es tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, aburrido, que o sea, ¡no te culpo si extrañas el polo norte! ¡Seguro los osos polares son más interesantes que esto!

Feliks comentaba abiertamente haciendo gala de cuanta insensatez podría salirle de los labios, y decidiendo que corregirle sería ir en círculos, Emil se encogió de hombros. — Al menos aquí hay más máquinas expendedoras de soda.

Aquello hizo que Feliks soltase una risotada descarada. ¿Por qué? Emil decidió no preguntárselo.

— Y hablando de máquinas expendedoras – Leopold retomó un tema — ¿Dónde andarás a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Por qué no te juntas con nosotros?

— Oh – Emil reflexionó en el instante- me gustaría pero no puedo, ya quedé con otro de mis compañeros.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Quién? — Feliks soltó más preguntas de las que Emil podría responder en tan poco tiempo. Su acento era determinadamente veloz que era difícil seguir la idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Quizá era la cercanía a Nueva York.

— SI bueno, ése chico, Leon, me dijo que me esperaba en la cafetería.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Emil pensó que la profesora había regresado por lo que acató inmediata compostura tan solo para darse cuenta de que todos los compañeros le estaban viendo a él. Tragó saliva reconociendo del peso de sus palabras.

— ¿Leon? _¿Leon Kirkland?_ — Feliks preguntaba ahora un doscientos por ciento más interesado en lo que fuese que saliese de los labios del chico.

— Si bueno, fue un acto de amabilidad al ser yo nuevo, supongo.

—Oh si — otro de los compañeros asintió — Leon tiende a ser muy amable.

Emil se encogió de hombros, su amabilidad era extraña entonces. — Pero nos podemos sentar juntos mañana, ¿cierto?

A eso, Feliks sonrió divertidamente — Ya veremos, ya veremos. — Luego susurró- Leon y su grupo no invitan a cualquiera, son amables, sí, pero desde que hubo ciertos incidentes se han cerrado un poco a invitar gente a su grupo.

Eso último captó la atención de Emil, pero justamente en aquel momento la profesora regresó gritando para todos ellos y de pronto todos los alumnos se encontraron con la nariz metida entre el libro de texto que pretendían analizar. Sin embargo un sentimiento poco cómodo empezaba a invadir a Emil. Estaría así a la menos otra hora, pues la clase de literatura los lunes, era doble.

Para cuando llegó el turno del almuerzo, Emil sentía que el alma se le escaba del cuerpo del puro aburrimiento. No es que en sí a él le molestase leer, incluso él mismo se consideraba un ratón de biblioteca. El problema radicaba en que la profesora se empecinaba en hacer todo de modo soporífero. Pero al fin la campana había sonado y aun con una larga lista de tareas al respecto, todos abandonaron de inmediato el lugar camino a la cafetería u otros lugares para juntarse con sus amigos y compañeros. Emil no fue la excepción y así pronto se encontró con el amplio espacio con las extensas mesas retacadas de estudiantes que parecían estar acomodados por nombre de especie –y tipo de veneno- como si _National Geographic _hubiese predispuesto los asientos.

Alguien en el centro alzó la mano haciéndose notar de entre todos los alumnos. La algarabía y el alboroto se apagaron de inmediato junto con las charlas de los estudiantes, todos a la expectativa de ver _a quien_, Leon Kirkland, le acababa de llamar con la mano. Él no lo solía hacer, su grupo ya sabía cuál era su mesa, ya sabía dónde se sentaban, como si todos los alumnos ya supiesen donde correspondían. Si Leon agitaba la mano, era para mostrarle el camino a alguien nuevo.

Ese nuevo había resultado ser Emil, que ahora era observado por la multitud de estudiantes. Le escrutaban fijamente como si pretendiesen memorizar sus rasgos. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué Leon Kirkland le hablaba? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Todos estaban curiosos y ciertamente, no podían esperar a averiguarlo.

Cuando Emil sintió las miradas de todos, se sintió expuesto, como si estuviese viviendo en el ojo del huracán, tan observado como analizado, como si se tratase de un objeto extraños en una tienda de antigüedades. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de oreja a oreja y agachar la mirada antes de caminar entre las mesas rumbo a la del centro, donde Leon le llamaba. Cuando hubo llegado, Leon le saludó amigablemente y luego miró alrededor obligando a que todos los demás estudiantes se encargaran de sus propios asuntos.

— Si llegaste. Debo admitir que pensé que te negarías.

Emil arqueó la ceja, Leon se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo, logrando, probablemente, la envidia de las chicas del plantel.

— ¿Por qué habría de negarme?

— Quien sabe, igual y escuchaste cosas- Leon se encogió de hombros.

Emil lo observó y pudo entender –quizás- el por qué, él era tan popular entre las chicas. Leon Kirkland era, ciertamente atractivo, aunque eso sería un eufemismo que poca justicia le hacía. Era _más que atractivo, _sus ojos eran rasgados color ámbar, brillantes y enmarcados en espesas pestañas negras que hacían contraste con la piel suave, lisa y levemente color miel tostada que le daba un aspecto radiante, sus cabellos alborotados y oscuros le daban un toque salvaje; sus labios, su nariz; su rostro entero parecía tener las medidas perfectas para existir en armonía. Emil se preguntó por qué Leon no se estaba dedicando a una próspera carrera en el modelaje en lugar de perder sus días en la escuela de _Castle Hill. _

— Escuché que tienes tu club de fans, si lo pienso bien, resulta interesante tratar de averiguar de qué se trata todo éste asunto.

Los otros presentes en la mesa rieron levemente. A Excepción de uno.

— Primero, te presento a los demás. — Leon entonces, apuntó con un palillo chino— Ella es Mei, y como puedes ver, es mi prima.

Mei le sonrió amistosamente, de no ser por la distancia entre ambos, hubiera podido saludarle de beso, de manera cuasi latina, pero ella más bien por beneficio propio.

— Hola Mei.

Leon después continuó — Ella es Lien, también mi prima. A su lado está Yong Soo, quien es un idiota pero también es familia.

Emil los saludó y no pudo reparar en fijarse en Yong Soo y en el chico sentado a su lado. Eran gemelos. Yong Soo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras que el gemelo solo asintió levemente.

— Él es Hyung Soo – Leon añadió refiriéndose al chico- ...y bueno, aja. También es mi primo. Obvio.

Emil no pudo evitar notar el descontento en la voz de Leon, pero al ser nuevo, decidió omitir el comentario. Pero se dedicó a observar. A diferencia de lo vivaz de su hermano gemelo, Hyung Soo parecía ser más bien del tipo taciturno. Cuando Emil le había saludado cortésmente, Hyung Soo había respondido con un «hola» y Emil supo de inmediato, que Hyung se encontraba poco cómodo de estar ahí, como si no encajase para nada.

— Ella - Leon captó de nuevo la atención de Emil – Ella es Yvette y es una de mis mejores amigas. Chicos, él es Emil, es nuevo, viene de... Noruega creo y desde hoy estará con nosotros.

Ella sonrió a Emil — ¡Hola! – Los demás rieron y saludaron de nuevo divertidos con un «Hola Emil» Todos menos Hyung que a pesar de todo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima haciéndolo sentir un tanto incomodo, pero sin querer hacer las cosas más complicadas, lo dejó pasar.

Hacia el final del almuerzo, Emil había aprendido otras cosas acerca del grupo con el que ahora se juntaba y del que -aun no terminaba de entender cómo- era parte. En un principio había creído incluso que se trataría de una broma pesada, pero de inmediato desechó la idea; aun así no entendía el por qué, un grupo de chicos con semejante popularidad (Todos ellos tenían un club de fans, aunque el de Leon seguía siendo el de más miembros) había decidido _hacerlo parte _de un almuerzo con ellos, de invitarlo a otros más y cobijarle cómo uno más de ellos. Más aún, no entendía el por qué, tantos, seguían las ordenes de Leon.

A eso último, su análisis de la fauna del grupo le había llevado a pensar en Hyung. Probablemente el único que no seguía al pie de la letra todo cuanto Leon dijera, y que, probablemente ése era el motivo por el cual, aparentemente, entre los dos había cierta tensión. Hyung parecía tener un carácter fuerte y decisivo, dominante e impulsivo y quizás para su desgracia, Leon también lo era. ¿Se trataba de un caso de envidia? Emil no lo sabía, pero el hecho de que alguien como Hyung estuviese celoso de la popularidad de su primo lo hacía poco probable. Cual fuese, tal como Feliks había dicho, aquel lunes no sería la única vez que Emil se sentase entre ellos, el grupo más popular de la _Castle Hill High School, _invitado por Leon Kirkland, el aparentemente, rey de la comarca de salvajes adolescentes locales.

**Fin del Capitulo uno**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! **

Ya tenía mucho queriendo escribir un high school AU lleno de más situaciones entre adolescentes *risa malvada* ¡Espero les guste!


	2. Dos

**Capitulo dos**

Para Leon Kirkland la vida a sus 16 años era un resumen de lo que todo chico quisiera tener a esa edad: cierta libertad de sus padres hacia él - cuando les convenía- y materialmente todo lo que quería, su propia mesada de dos ceros para comprarse lo que le diera la gana, un auto para vagar por el pueblo a sus alrededores y a la población juvenil de _Castle Hill _bajo sus pies. Más aún del atractivo físico y el gusto de las chicas por él, las buenas notas y la agilidad deportiva; _lo tenía todo._

Pero para él, todo eso era _nada_. Resultaba aburrido estirar la mano y obtener lo que desease en el momento que así lo quisiese. Como si fuera perfecto, incluso, podía meterse en líos con sus padres y ellos serían condescendientes con todo; francamente el estaba cansado de ello y había dejado de intentar la rebeldía para simplemente "vivir la vida" de forma tranquila.

Había amigos, desde luego. Pero los podía contar con los dedos de la mano; después de todo muchos se habían acercado fingiendo tener mucho en común con él tan solo para intentar contagiarse de su popularidad o intentar deslumbrarlo- como si él necesitase eso.

_« ¿Viernes fiesta en casa de tus padres?» _Resultaba ridículo. ¿Cada cuando pueden hacer fiesta para todos verse las caras otra vez?

Había algunas pocas excepciones, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con sus primos a quienes ya conocía y lo conocían bien debajo de la idealizada figura que la gente solía poner en un pedestal. Quizás algunos pensaban que era _cool_ la falta de expresión en sus facciones, pero siendo honestos sólo era aburrimiento.

— ¿Entonces Jaycee vendrá?- Mei preguntó en la hora del almuerzo. Por segunda ocasión consecutiva, Emil, el nuevo añadido al grupo –cortesía de Leon- se encontraba sentado entre ellos con la mirada fija y concentrada en su vaso de yogurt.

Leon asintió a la pregunta de su prima. — Sólo espero que no lo vean, la cosa se podría poner insoportable.

—Afortunadamente Jaycee es tranquilo. – respondió ella.

Yong Soo, a su lado, resopló sarcásticamente. — ¡Ay ajá! - respondió él, riendo. — Jaycee es la onda, no se anda con nimiedades. Me prometió que la próxima vez que viniera iríamos a uno de sus sitios a probar la _hookah. _

— ¿No eres muy joven para eso? - Lien, quien era la mayor de ellos, rompió el silencio al tiempo que rasgaba su pequeña hogaza de pan.

— ¡¿Y qué?! _Es Jaycee._

— Ese Jaycee suena algo... importante y salvaje. — Emil comentó en tono bajo, su yogurt se había terminado por lo que ahora su prioridad era ensartar la pajilla en el cartón individual de leche con chocolate. La vaca dibujada en el empaque con manchas cafés decoraba el empaque, secretamente, Emil pensaba que la vaca era _enternecedora_.

Yong Soo se atragantó al oír el comentario y Leon sonrió levemente prestando atención a las palabras del rubio.

— ¡¿Estas de broma?! – Soltó Yong Soo.

— No.

— ¿No conoces a Jaycee Chan?

— No. ¿Por qué habría de?- Su gesto era de verdadera ignorancia al respecto.

— ¡Oh! — Leon dio un aplauso — ¡Ahora entiendo porque no reaccionaste más sorprendido!

Emil le miró confundido pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Amigo, ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Bajo una roca? — cuestionó Yong Soo. Para él, era algo _insólito_.

— No, Noruega. – espetó con ingenuidad.

— Da lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién es? – Antes de que Emil formulara siquiera la respuesta en su mente, Yong Soo continuó— Jaycee Chan es el hijo de Jackie Chan. _Duh. _ Y es nuestro primo.

A diferencia de Leon, Yong Soo parecía disfrutar por completo el asunto de la popularidad y el codearse con _los grandes_. Leon suspiró pesadamente tallándose un ojo.

—Claro. No sé como no lo deduje por el nombre. — Fue la respuesta de Emil quien ahora volvía a enfocarse en sus alimentos. Realmente dando por terminado el tema.

— Hey, Sabes quién es Jackie Chan, ¿Cierto?

— Claro que lo sé, solo no sabía que tenía hijos.

— Solo uno, Jaycee.

Emil se encogió de hombros – Realmente no leo mucho las revistas de chismes de la farándula y eso.

— ¡Es actor!

— ¿En serio? ¿En qué películas ha salido?

Yong Soo se quedó en silencio y luego respondió con un vago "muchas".

— Ya déjalo. La vida en Noruega debe ser muy distinta a la de acá. — Leon irrumpió y Emil conectó su mirada con la de él, hubo una fugaz sonrisa por parte del castaño que fue respondida de forma instintiva por Emil.

— Bastante – respondió él – sólo digamos que las películas a las que estoy acostumbrado son... diferentes. Supongo que debería ver más películas...asiáticas.

— No es por hacer alarde – comentó Leon – pero son las mejores. Te van a gustar. Creo.

— Hecho— Emil dio el asunto por terminado con una sonrisa justo antes de que el almuerzo llegase a su fin.

Emil Steilsson, el chico nuevo y fresco traído directamente desde Noruega para deleite de todos. En la pequeña y aburrida comunidad de _Castle Hill_ ese tipo de novedades llamaban la atención por un par de días antes de morir. O al menos eso era lo que Emil mismo esperaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, aunque juntándose con Leon y su grupo, aquello podría extenderse hasta el final de la preparatoria – o más.

A ojos de Leon, Emil fue la nueva distracción inmediata a su aburrido estilo de vida en la que todo lo tiene. _Incluso_ tenía a Emil sentado con él a la hora del almuerzo, pero la cosa no iba por ahí. El asunto era que si lo había invitado a sentarse con ellos, era porque Emil venía de un lugar diferente y tal vez, solo tal vez, el sería diferente a todas las personas que le rodeaban. No se había equivocado, dos días de estarlo escuchando bastaron para darse cuenta que a él, poco le importaban las cosas a las que la gente les daba tanta prioridad. Parecía estar enfrascado en más de lo que había a simple vista.

Tal vez, Leon podría mostrarse ante él, como era en realidad, tener un amigo verdadero, hablar sin temores o pretensiones. Como tanto anhelaba.

Fue por ello que a la salida, Leon literalmente le cerró el paso al chico nuevo en los pasillos de las aulas del edificio A. Donde la mayoría tenía la clase de historia. Afortunadamente para Leon, perecía que ambos compartirían al menos 4 clases distintas toda la semana, por lo que fácilmente tenía acceso a él para acercársele. Todos en el pasillo miraron curiosos mientras los dos caminaban a la salida del edificio charlando y de ahí, atravesando los jardines rumbo al arco que era la salida del plantel.

— Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no hacemos una noche de películas? ¿Te gusta el cine?

— ¿El séptimo arte? Es decir... ¿los filmes en general? Si – sonrió – me gusta mucho.

Leon no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa leve — Genial, a mí también. ¿Qué dices? Maratón de películas. Traes algunas, vemos una asiática y una tuya y así.

Emil rio levemente — ¿"Una mía"? ¿_Tan raras _crees que son?

— Puedo afirmarlo – respondió Leon riendo suavemente. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

— No sé... – respondió pensativo— No sé si _mis películas raras_ les gusten a los demás…

— ¡Oh!- rio – nadie dijo que ellos iban a estar.

— ¿No?

— _Nah, _en serio, ¿Crees que realmente puedan enfocarse durante dos horas? — Preguntó riendo bajo — ¡Me sorprende que puedan prestar atención en clase!

Emil le miró curiosamente y rio con él. — Oh bueno, eso es cierto, creo.

— Además – añadió Leon – siento que contigo puedo disfrutar más ese tipo de cosas que con ellos, digo, ya ves cómo son de escandalosos y eso… - se encogió de hombros. – Eres del tipo intelectual, creo.

— ¿también Hyung Soo es como ellos?

Leon resopló — _Nah_, como que él y yo, no nos hablamos.

—…Oh. — Emil sintió la necesidad de preguntar más a fondo, pero realmente no se sintió en posición de hacerlo. Sólo conocía a Leon Kirkland de dos almuerzos y unas horas de clase.

Por fin llegaron al estacionamiento, y Emil reparó en donde estaban. El amplio estacionamiento de esa facultad, a lo lejos el auto de Leon pitó al ser desactivada la alarma. Emil detuvo su marcha para disculparse — Oh, yo me voy para el otro lado, yo no tengo un auto. Pero entonces ¿Cómo quedamos?

Leon sonrió torcidamente — Hey, no hay prisa, o sea yo te llevo.

— Ahm...

— Anda, no seas _reina. _Soy bueno conduciendo, además o sea, aprovecha, que no siempre traigo el auto.

Emil bufó — no me pongo _reina_. Es solo que no quiero importunarte.

— _Pfff._

— Hey. Estoy siendo considerado.

— Y Yo también – replicó Leon – Aquí estoy, siendo amable, un encanto de individuo y o sea, _tuuuu_ — prolongó el sonido de la u — me desprecias.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no te desprecio.

— Oh no, si lo haces.

Emil rodó los ojos — ya, ya. No te pongas _como_ _princesa_ – rio levemente y le imitó – _O sea _uno siendo considerado y _Ush _con lo que sales.

Leon rio, rio como pocas veces que hasta tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos. — ¡Por dios! ¡Yo no le hago _tan así_!

Emil rio con él — oh créeme que sí, ¿no te has escuchado o qué?

— Y es _como reina _no _princesa_. _Ush_ ya me bajaste el rango.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— Oh, no. No lo es. Lee más amiguito. — siguió riendo y Emil le dio un empujón leve hecho que los hizo reír más.

— Bien, te acepto el viaje, pero mañana me dejas invitarte algo en el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué no puedes aceptar mi bondad? – jugó abrazándole de lado, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, jugando mientras se dirigían hacia el auto.

— No, así soy yo, tómalo o déjalo — comentó aun bromeando — Así que ve pensando en que quieres comer mañana.

— Hey, _amo_ la comida, así que, realmente te estas arriesgando a que sea algo muy, _muuuy _especial, ¿eh?

— _Pfff_ un sándwich.

Leon levantó un dedo, como si hablase como experto — Quiero de esos que tienen salsa italiana y pollo gratinado con todos los vegetales, ya dije.

— Hecho, palabra que lo tendrás.

Así, ambos se subieron al auto y el trayecto comenzó. Y tal como Leon había previsto, se sintió cómodo hablando con Emil.

_Como si lo conociese de toda la vida._

* * *

El regreso a casa había sido curiosamente divertido. Charlando y pasando a una tienda de conveniencia para ir compartiendo una bolsa de papas fritas. – Como si realmente vivieran lejos – y bebiendo de una lata de soda. Emil se había comenzado a preguntar hasta qué punto el Leon que todos veían en la escuela era el mismo chico _sencillo _que se había ofrecido a llevarle a su casa en su auto como si llevasen años de conocerse.

Esa mañana había empezado pesada pues el haber sido invitado a tomar el almuerzo con el grupo más popular desde el primer día de su presencia, lo había puesto en la mira. Como si de manera natural eso asegurase su lugar en la colmena y las abejas comenzasen a rondarle. Emil se encontró rodeado de una multitud de estudiantes en su tercera clase – la primera que no compartía con Leon Kirkland los martes y es que por obviedad, los alumnos no le preguntarían estando Leon cerca. Entre esos alumnos habían estado los dos del primer día: Leopold y Feliks quienes no perdieron tiempo en tratar de sacarle todos los detalles – Feliks, principalmente- pero Emil había respondido con lo único que sabía «En realidad, no tengo idea de por qué me invitaron, no, no hablaron de nada fuera de lo normal. Y si, si me invitaron a comer con ellos hoy y mañana»

De esa peculiar manera, todos le trataban _diferente_. Como si se tratase de sacar algún favor.

«_Sé que estas con los cool, pero o sea no te olvides de nosotros ¿eh? A ver cuando salimos a dar el rol_» Habían sido las palabras exactas de Feliks. Y Emil supo que tenía que compensarles también a ellos. Suspiró cuando por fin entró en casa aquel martes. ¿De cuándo acá tenía que dividirse entre dos grupos de conocidos? En Noruega pasaba casi completamente desapercibido. Pero no sabía si extrañaba eso.

— ¡Ahí estas corazón! - Aurora su madre salió a recibirlo. El autobús escolar pasó por la esquina hace cinco minutos ¡y no te bajaste! Me asusté, creí que te había pasado algo.

— Oh, lo siento, no avisé pero es que me vine con un amigo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Un amigo ya?

— Bueno, un compañero más bien – la sonrisa de ella flaqueó - veníamos charlando y decidió traerme. — contestó Emil encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! , está bien pero la próxima, una llamada o algo, no hace mal de vez en cuando echar una llamada telefónica ¿sabes?

— ya, lo siento, perdí el curso del tiempo. Además... no me gusta tomar el autobús escolar, creo que ya no lo tomaré y me vendré en...transporte convencional.

— ¿Y eso?

Emil hizo un gesto de desagrado — Mucho ruido y mucho idiota.

Ella rodó los ojos — ¡Emil! Por dios, ¿Cómo es que aun así hiciste un amigo? – comentó ella con sarcasmo y él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y Luke?

— Arriba, ya sabes. No le ha dado por bajar más que para el desayuno.

—Ah.

— Lávate las manos, y de paso sube a avisarle que ya vamos a comer ¿ok?

Emil obedeció trepando las escaleras de madera que crujían con cada paso, eran amplias y blancas y en la última parte de cada lado tenían una pequeña puerta que a Emil le llegaba a la cintura. El estilo de la casa entera era del estilo de los 60s o 70s, espaciosa y con lo predominante de los tonos claros. Quizás no lo decía abiertamente pero se sentía a gusto en esa casa.

Avanzó hasta que se encontró en un amplio vestíbulo con cinco puertas, dos a cada lado y una al frente –la que daba al baño- las otras cuatro daban a tres de las habitaciones y la restante a una terraza. Emil tocó una de ellas, la que estaba frente a la terraza.

— ¿Luke?

Pero no pudo escuchar sino _es escándalo _que la música de Lukas producía, y sobre todo amplificada por el eco del lugar. — ¡Lukas!

La música bajó de volumen y se escucharon sus pasos al abrir la puerta.

— Lo siento, no compro galletas de niña exploradora.

Emil le miró con ojos pesados — _ja-ja_.

— Vinieron está mañana. ¿No te dieron el recado?

Emil bufó — dice mamá que ya va a estar la comida.

— Bien. — Lukas salió de su habitación y se apresuró para lavarse las manos, acaparando el lavamanos por completo. Atrás Emil rodaba los ojos y se quejaba. Lukas se encontraba tomándose un año sabático antes de ingresar a la universidad ya que el próximo mayo cumpliría 18. En realidad no era mucho mayor que Emil, y había sido educado y criado por Aurora – madrastra- y Steils – su padre- desde que tenía cuatro años, por lo que realmente no había fricción en los integrantes de ese hogar.

Las rencillas y rabietas del menor de los hermanos eran solamente porque a Lukas le gustaba fastidiarlo por lo sorprendentemente fácil que era sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya encontraste trabajo? — Emil preguntó cuándo por fin ambos hermanos se encontraron sentados en la mesa. Aurora aún se encontraba en la cocina ultimando detalles de sus platillos.

Lukas miró a Emil y abrió los labios en una perfecta letra "o". — no, quizás si tuviera la intención de hacerlo lo haría.

Emil le miró sorprendido. — Pero ¿no habías dicho que si?

— Luego dije que no – Lukas se encogió de hombros — escucha, cumpliré 18 pronto y todo eso vuelve más formal y luego el próximo año ingresaré a la universidad, es un hecho; no quiero buscar un trabajo para luego botarlo por ahí. Eso cuenta mucho en el currículo. Imagínate que tengas en tu vitae una larga lista de empleos en los que no has funcionado. No es atractivo para los empleadores.

Emil lo miro interesado en lo que decía. — Oh vaya, eso tiene sentido.

El mayor de los dos asintió logrando que sus sedosos cabellos se saliesen de su lugar, los flecos invadiendo el espacio de los ojos. Los hizo hacia atrás acomodándolos por detrás de la oreja con sus delgados y finos dedos. — Sé cómo venderme hermanito, si tienes suerte se te pegará mi sentido común.

Emil rodó los ojos y justo en ese momento llegó Aurora. — ¿No ha llegado su padre?

Todos escucharon la puerta abrirse, como si lo hubiera invocado y procedieron a saludarlo y él a sentarse con su familia.

— Un día largo pero bueno, afortunadamente conseguí que me trasladaran a la sede de _Ashland. _

Aurora sonrió — ¿En serio? Oh, eso está mucho más cerca de _Castle Hill_ que _Chapman _¿cierto?

Steils sonrió — infinitamente más cerca.

— Este día ha sido de buenas noticias — añadió ella. — Primero descubro que Emil ya tiene amiguitos y ahora tú nos dices esto.

Emil suspiró. Sus padres eran bastantes entusiastas al respecto.

— ¿En serio, Emil?

Lukas torció una sonrisa, ya libremente sirviéndose los alimentos al plato — Oh wow, vienes con todo.

Emil le miró con un gesto y le enseño la lengua enfocándose después en responder la pregunta de su padre y servirse en su plato.

— Son compañeros papá, me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo.

Aurora sonrió — y le trajeron hoy a casa- su entusiasmo avergonzaba a Emil de una manera intensa; dio gracias que nadie más la estaba escuchando.

— mamá...

— ¿En serio? Oh, ¿tus amigos tienen auto a los 15?

— Eso es bastante normal aquí... y solo fue uno.

— ¡Claro que no! – Añadió su padre- es muy joven. ¿Conduce sin licencia?

— ¿Yo que sé? No tengo idea, sólo paso hoy. Dice que casi no saca el auto...

— ¿Es riquillo?

Emil se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada a su plato — ¿Yo que sé? –repitió.

— Bueno, solamente ándate con cuidado ¿Eh?

— No es... un delincuente ni nada – rio internamente y aquel regodeo no se ocultó de su faz, demostró una sonrisa. Mañana le diría a Leon que sus padres se asustaban con esas cosas. Luego sacudió la cabeza — Es de lo más normal, en serio. Todos ellos lo son.

— Bien, te creeré.

— ¡Oh! Lo que me recuerda, el próximo sábado quedé de ir a su casa.

— ¿No será a una fiesta salvaje verdad?

Lukas se atragantó y bebió de un vaso de agua. La idea de su hermano en una fiesta salvaje le divertía a sobre manera, sobre todo imaginándoselo sentado en la esquina, en un sofá mirando a todos fijamente.

— ¿Estas bien querido? – Aurora le miró preocupada pero Lukas asintió y movió las manos para que Emil siguiese respondiendo.

— No – comentó el menor con un gesto a su hermano – por mucho que a Lukas le alimenté la idea de verme envuelto en una juerga, _no lo es_. Iré a su casa a ver unas películas.

— ¿Qué clase de películas? — Su padre arqueó una ceja en pleno interrogatorio.

— ¿Eh? – Le miró confundido — Películas, papá. Quiere que conozca algunas asiáticas y yo quedé de enseñarle de las que me gustan.

— ¡Pobre chico! — contestó el hombre cortándose su pedazo de comida en el plato. — A ver si no deja de ser tú amigo.

Emil lo miró con ojos pesados. ¿Qué había de malo en sus gustos? Suspiró y regresó a su comida.

— Entonces vas a ir a ver películas chinas. ¿Cierto?

— no sé si chinas, ¿Supongo? Jackie Chan es chino. ¿No?, eso.

— ¿Tu amigo es chino?

Emil se encogió de hombros por enésima vez en el día— No lo sé. Es asiático así que supongo que lo es.

El resto de la velada fue en calma para los cuatro. Pronto llegó la noche y Emil se enfrascó en continuar con sus deberes escolares. El resto de la semana se veía ajetreada así que procuraba avanzar lo más que pudiese.

Su celular vibró iluminándose su pantalla. Una notificación de _Facebook_ una página en la que Emil rara vez se metía. Se preguntó quién sería.

_«Feliks __Łukasiewicz te ha mandado una solicitud de amistad__»_

Emil suspiró preguntándose cómo lo habían encontrado, aceptó la solicitud y de inmediato recibió un mensaje.

_Feliks: ¡Por fin te encontré!_

_Emil: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Casi no uso esta cosa. _

_Feliks: Duh, o sea, ¿Cuántos Emil Steilsson crees que hay? Como sea, ¡Ya te tengo en mis contactos! Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana. ¿Qué dices?_

_Emil: No puedo. Ya hice planes para el sábado y el domingo mi mamá quiere que la ayude en algo... ¿Quizás el que viene? _

_Feliks: ok. Pero OH EM GEE, ¿Cómo está eso? ¿Con quienes hiciste planes? _

_Emil: Pues si ya sabes ¿para qué preguntas? ... no te quiero alimentar el chisme ¿eh? No entiendo por qué tanta algarabía con él._

_Feliks: jaja algarabía. Usas palabras raras._

_Emil: … sí. Bueno, como decía, eso. Que no entiendo por qué tanto lio con él._

_Feliks: ¿A dónde irán? Oh my god espera, él, así que ¿sólo Leon?_

_Emil: … ¿Aja? ¿Qué tiene de raro o sorprendente? Leon me invitó a su casa, veremos unas películas y eso ya que de eso hablábamos hoy. ¿Ves? Cosas normales._

_Feliks: aja. Nunca he escuchado que invite a nadie a su casa más que cuando hay fiestas y va todo el mundo. _

_Emil: ¿Yo que sé? En fin, voy a ponerme a hacer mi tarea, te veo mañana ¿Ok? _

_Feliks: Ok, pero el lunes después me cuentas todo._

Emil suspiró y volvió a _textear_ .

_Emil: Si, ok, te contaré las reseñas de las películas. _

Dejó su celular a un lado rodando los ojos y regresando la cara a lo que hacía. De pronto su teléfono volvió a vibrar y pegó la cara al libro antes de volver a mirar la pantalla de su celular. — ¿Ahora qué? Ya te dije...

_« Jia Long –Kirkland te ha enviado solicitud de amistad»_

Emil miró la pantalla confundido, pero reconoció el apellido y acepto, ésta vez él mandó el mensaje.

_Emil: ¿...?_

_Jia Long: jaja, hola, eres fácil de encontrar usando tu nombre real, o sea, que menso._

_Emil: oh wow, pensaba que era para familiares y amigos ¿eh?_

_Jia Long: ¡Ah! ¡Me excluyes! _

_Emil: Yep, por que no usas tu nombre real. Ni modo: c suerte para la próxima._

_Jia Long: Pfff si es mi nombre, pero es mi nombre chino. Mi mamá insiste que lo use pero como uso más el occidental... le dije que al menos lo tengo en Facebook ;)_

_Emil: Pfff ¿Qué decías de usar el nombre real?_

_Jia Long: Oh vamos, no creo que muchos sepan mi nombre chino, y es sólo que no quiero que me encuentren. _

_Emil: Yo soy fácil de encontrar y así te encontrarán y ahora inundarán tu inbox con solicitudes de amistad. Provecho_

_Jia Long: Wow gracias. _

_Emil: No es nada. _

_Jia Long: no pero en serio, que bueno que eres fácil de encontrar. ¿Te puedo añadir a mis contactos? :3c_

_Emil: ¿:3c?..._

_Jia Long: es un gatito con su pata, por dios Emil, o sea ten más imaginación _

_Emil: ¡oh!. Y si anda, ya me agregaste en Facebook, ahí está mi número. _

De pronto entró una llamada y Emil contestó. — ¿Si?

—_ Ah, sí es tu número, quería ver si no me estabas mintiendo._

Emil rodó los ojos y rio levemente — Debí hacerlo.

— _Mala onda. Pero bueno, éste es mi número, no se lo des a nadie ¿ok?_

— Si Leon, claro, voy por ahí pasando el número de mis contactos a todo el mundo.

— _Nunca se sabe._

— Pfff

— _¿Y qué haces?_

— Tarea. — Luego rio — ¿sabes? Les conté a mis padres que me viniste a dejar, ya que mi mamá me esperaba que bajara del autobús y se sorprendieron un poco, creo que tomaron la imagen de que eres un rebelde sin causa.

— _Me queda la imagen ¿no?_

— Pfff claro que no. Eres bien...

— ¿_genial, increíble? ¿Sexy?_

Emil soltó una risa — Simple.

Del otro lado de la línea Leon rio con el — _ouch — _Pero aunque jugase, no había sido tan feliz de que alguien le dijese eso. ¿Significaba que Emil veía más allá de lo que los otros? Si era así, por fin habría conseguido un buen amigo de por vida. Y ya no se sentiría solo.

Ambos continuaron charlando largo rato en el teléfono y cuando la llamada se terminó, siguieron mensajeándose en _Facebook_ hablando de varios temas, como libros, o gente de la escuela, entre otras cosas. Para cuando Emil se dio cuenta, era casi media noche. Suspiró. Ya haría la tarea el día de mañana.

_Emil: Debo ir a dormir, te veo mañana._

_Jia Long: Si, oh por cierto, no se te olvide que me debes un sándwich._

_Emil: ¡Como olvidarlo! _

_Jia Long: Bien, buenas noches._

_Emil: Buenas noches._

**Fin del capítulo dos**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Espero que en serio esto les vaya gustando e interesante uwu por ahora es bastante introductorio pero creo que ya por ahí se pueden hacer idea de ciertas cosas uwu ¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD1: Jia Long es sólo el nombre que Leon usa en Facebook , lo aclaro nada mas jaja

"_¿Cuántos Emil Steilsson crees que hay?" _muchos jajaja xD nah.


	3. Tres

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

El sábado siguiente empezó con una mezcla poco satisfactoria. Por un momento Emil se preguntó su edad y si sus padres ya se habían enterado de ese cambio. ¡Ya no tenía 10 años! Bien podrían dejarle salir a dar la vuelta, _Castle Hill _era un lugar tan pequeño como aburrido, ni que fuera a irse muy lejos, o al lago que se encontraba al norte de la carretera –por muy tentador que fuera.

También se cuestionó el por qué a Lukas lo dejaban salir y perderse durante horas sin hacerle una larga lista de preguntas y cuestionamientos que podrían rayar en lo ridículo cuan interrogatorio policiaco. Emil había tenido que contestar a donde iba, con quien iba y a qué hora volvía. Él había respondido la verdad: Iba a verse con su compañero, amigo, lo que fuese, Leon Kirkland en la tienda de conveniencia a la salida de la carretera a las 4 de la tarde, de ahí comprarían unas cosas – comida chatarra- para ir a casa del chico a ver películas. Regresaría a casa a las 10 de la noche.

Pero no. Ahora se encontraba en el auto de mamá, siendo conducido a la dichosa tienda de conveniencia al filo de las 3:45 mientras ella le daba una repetición palabra por palabra de «_Lo importante que es que nosotros, como tus padres, sepamos donde andas y con quién» _Aurora no lo agregó, pero Emil lo sabía, apenas ella viera a Leon, memorizaría sus rasgos como si de tener memoria gráfica se tratase.

— ¿Y él vive lejos de la tienda?

— Realmente no lo sé.

— ¿Ves por qué es importante que sepamos? ¿Qué tal pasa algo? ¿Sus padres estarán ahí?

— Realmente no lo sé— repitió.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. De eso se encargaría ella.

Pronto dieron vuelta en la carretera y encontraron la tienda de conveniencia, su letrero de neón parecía sacado de los 90's, quizá la moda _vintage _y _retro_ había llegado al letrero de las tiendas _Near & Far 24/7 _ y de la competencia _Here & There 365. _Cual sea, que esas dos tiendas dominaban el mercado de tiendas de conveniencia del pequeño pueblo de _Castle Hill. _Lo cual, a vista de Emil, era ridículo tomando en cuenta que era un poblado pequeño y que había demasiadas tiendas de _esas_. Aunque admitía que vivir cerca de un_ Here & There _ tenía sus beneficios.

Mamá estacionó el auto desde un punto en que podía ver a la perfección a quien llegase a la tienda. Aún era temprano y no había llegado nadie aún. Emil se sintió ridículo de que a las 3:57 de la tarde se encontraba ya en el lugar, de la mano de mami. Suspiró pesadamente y pegó la cabeza en el frente de su asiento, justo donde reposa la bolsa de aire del copiloto, una y otra vez hasta que su madre le detuvo con una mano en la frente.

— ¡No seas impaciente! _— _comentó burlona y su hijo juró que quería que la bolsa saliese y lo ahogase en ese preciso momento.

De pronto un chico vestido de forma casual llegó al lugar de la cita, _jeans _azul marino deslavados pero _con estilo_, una playera negra y una sudadera blanca con negro. A pesar del frio invernal, el chico no llevaba guantes, pero si botas para caminar en la nieve. Miraba constantemente su celular como si jugase o estuviese demasiado entretenido en su pantalla.

— _¡wow!_ — Ella exclamó — Así no los hacían en mi época. – después rio con coquetería y en tono de broma.

— ¡Mamá!

Ella rio más — Es la verdad, nunca me dijiste que tu amigo era un modelo de esos que ahora están de moda con las jovencitas.

— Porque no lo es. ¿Puedo irme ya?

— Lastima que no tengo hijas, sería buen partido.

— Mamá...

— ¡Oh! ¿Sabes a quien deberías presentarle? A tu prima Lili.

— ¡Mama!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo irme?

— ¿A dónde? — le miró confundida y él rodó los ojos.

— ¿Con mi amigo?

— ¡Oh! — ella rio y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, después abrió la puerta frente a la atónita mirada de su hijo. — ¡Claro! ¡Vamos con él!

En ese momento, más que nunca, Emil deseó que todas las bolsas de aire del auto se abriesen como bomba y se lo tragaran entero. _¡Puff! _Adiós Emil.

Antes de que pudiese reclamarle o recalcarle lo que era ser adolescente y dejarle caminar los 40 pasos hacia la entrada de la tienda, mismo lugar en el que Leon Kirkland se encontraba de pie, Aurora ya se perfilaba ante el chico, Emil no tuvo más remedio que apresurar el paso, alcanzarla y tratar de evitar una catástrofe. Simple o no, Leon era el chico más popular de la escuela, y NADIE quiere quedar en mal frente a semejante personalidad. Guste o no.

— ¡Hola! ¿Así que tú eres Leon?— Ella saludó al chico con una dulce sonrisa, él la miró confundido pero reconoció a su amigo detrás de ella cubriéndose la cara en un ademán de «_dime que esto no está pasando__» _

Leon sonrió cortésmente y estiró la mano para saludarla. — Así es señora. Leon Kirkland. ¿Es usted la mamá de Emil? _Es muy joven,_ quien lo diría... que tiene un hijo de mi edad.

Ella rio alagada. — Eres un encanto — respondió complacida y convencida de que el chico no solo era de buen ver si no, un buen chico en general. — ¿Así que van a tu casa a ver películas?

— Y comer chatarra — añadió él — espero no tenga problema con ello.

— ¡oh! Para nada. Es solo que, ya sabes, somos nuevos por aquí, _Em_ es un chico nuevo después de todo, y podría parecer sobrecogedor.

Atrás Emil solo negaba con la cabeza cubierta con la palma de sus manos. Leon sonrió de lado, divertido con la escena.

— Los espero en el auto, chicos, de ahí yo los llevo a tu casa. ¿De acuerdo? Compren lo que tengan que comprar — luego susurró — no lo dejes beber mucha soda, eso sí.

— Entendido señora. ¡No tardamos! ¿Vamos Emil? — contestó y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada de la tienda. Emil estiró la mano recibiendo 10 dólares directo de la mano de su madre y se dirigió tras su amigo. Anotado, tendría que conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo a fin de evitar más vergüenzas como las recién sucedidas. Por fin, una vez dentro y con la puerta de cristal automática cerrando la tienda, Emil suspiró dejando salir su frustración.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡No sólo me trae hasta acá, me encamina hasta la puerta de la tienda! — Agarró un canasto de metal del estante y caminó berreando por los pasillos. Atrás Leon le seguía divertido con lo que pasaba. — ¿Puedes creerlo? _Castle Hill _cabe en un cuadrante de _google maps. _¡Ni que me fuera a ir a donde! ¡Y viene a verte y ver si existes! ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué me hice un amigo imaginario? ¿O que chateo con un pedófilo en el internet?

Leon lo dejó seguir con su berrinche. Él tomó un par de bolsas de papas fritas, unos doritos de queso, unos cuantos cacahuates, una soda y paquetes de goma de mascar poniéndolos en el cesto que Emil traía entre las manos. El chico había echado cosas al azahar en el lugar, tras dos paquetes de galletas suaves había una lata de atún y un jabón de tocador. Leon no hizo comentario alguno, pero cuando Emil empezó a agitar los brazos tuvo que interceder quitándole la canasta metálica para evitar que se hiciera daño.

— ¡Se les olvida que tengo 15 años! A _Luke_ lo dejan hacer todo. _TODO_. Es más, el hoy no está en casa, se fue a quien sabe dónde. Pero _noooo_ a él nadie, absolutamente nadie lo cuestiona, yo quiero un día afuera y ¿Qué sucede? Mamá conduce 15 minutos a una tienda de conveniencia cerca de las afueras de la ciudad para conocer a mi amigo por que ha estado leyendo demasiado esas ridículas revistas _padres e hijos_. ¿Qué pretende?

— ¿Soda? — Leon le miró fijamente. Emil alzó la vista y se detuvo a ver sus alrededores, se encontraba frente a los refrigeradores.

— _Yeah— _respondió y Leon tomó algunas latas acomodándolas en el cesto que ahora él cargaba. Emil se talló la cara una vez más. — lo siento por todo esto, en serio.

— Como que, no hay problema. No es la gran cosa de todos modos, a veces así sucede. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Es que si— replicó — Ni que me fuera a perder aquí.

— Nos va a llevar a mi casa.

Emil se jaló el pelo levemente— ¿Ves? ¿Por qué hace eso?

Leon rio y bajó la canasta tomando las manos que Emil usaba para jalarse el pelo, luego se lo reacomodó — No pierdas el estilo, o sea, _please_. Está bien, o sea, si quiere hacer eso déjala. Solo estamos tu y yo, como que no le diré a nadie ¿_ok?_ Además, por mi está bien, no traje el auto, pensé que caminar estaría bien pero la verdad, está algo retirado y o sea no sé si aguantes la caminata. Todo _cool_ no te preocupes.

Emil suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse — Ya, es solo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a tener un poco de vida social y no quiero que me entierren tan rápido.

Leon rio levemente — ¿Enterrarte? Nah, yo no dejaría que eso sucediera.

— ¿Ah no?

— _nah_, me agradas, me caes bien, somos amigos, y o sea, como que preferiría hundirme contigo antes que dejarte hundir solo. — Sonrió levemente y Emil también — claro que eso no pasará, _estás conmigo_, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Emil exhaló- — Gracias, supongo. ¿Te ayudo con eso? — señaló la canasta.

— _Nah_, aunque sinceramente me estoy preguntando si usarás ese jabón para platos y ese _shampoo _para bebé.

— ¿Oh?— Emil bajó la vista y entonces rodó los ojos riendo. — Lo siento, no me fijé.

— Lo imaginé.

Después de pagar por sus compras, cosa que Leon hizo aunque Emil se había negado, ambos caminaron de regreso al auto, Leon entregó una naranjada mineral a Aurora, gesto que ella recibió alagada y con una sonrisa, convencida de que si tuviera una hija, él sería el mejor candidato digno de su princesa. Emil se sentó atrás con su amigo para ayudarle a sujetar las cosas, aunque aún rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Hacia dónde vives, Leon? — preguntó Aurora.

— Siga la carretera Coral. De ahí damos vuelta en el camino _Green Grassland. _

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella sorprendida. — ¿Vives en _Green Grassland? _¿A que se dedican tus padres?

_Green Grassland _era la zona residencial más exclusiva de _Castle Hill_. Alejada del resto del pueblo por 12 kilómetros. Bien podría ya no ser parte de _Castle Hill_ de no ser porque la delgada frontera así lo ameritaba. Se reconocía por sus enormes casas blancas con auténticos prados como jardines traseros y patios enormes con verjas blancas con preciosas enredaderas. Desde atrás los matorrales que las rodeaban daban la vista al lago.

— ¿Conoce los teléfonos _Silverlab_? — Leon respondió la pregunta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí!

— Ah, pues es empresa familiar. Tiene su sede en Hong Kong. También son accionistas de _Red_ _Panda_ _Entertainment _

— ¿La de los videojuegos?

— Ajá — contestó él de forma simple — Por eso todos los celulares _Silverlab _tienen juegos de _Red Panda _precargados.

Ella estaba fascinada. — Oye, y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Cómo es que ustedes no viven en otro sitio? No sé si me explico...

— Oh, por el asedio. Vivimos muchos años en Manhattan, pero como que, resultaba pesado porque teníamos que ir de un lado a otro con muchos guaruras, y eso que éramos niños, de hecho mis primos y yo somos cinta negra, o sea, nos enseñaron para auto defendernos y eso pero como que, no nos gustó, y optamos por una vida más tranquila en un terreno en que básicamente pues, como que todos se conocen.

— ¿En serio? ¿No fue duro para ti enfrentarte al cambio?

Leon rio levemente — _nah_, ahora puedo salir a dar la vuelta sin tener un gorila detrás de mí. Es mejor así.

Emil escuchaba pero miraba por la ventanilla a su lado derecho. Las casas de tamaño regular habían dejado de aparecer en el camino tan pronto como la carretera coral quedó atrás. Pronto hubo más maleza y piedras, luego el sol alumbró el camino y hubo árboles y un extenso jardín que de no ser por las nevadas que habían existido sería precioso. No es que hubiera mucha nieve, aun cuando Emil se hubiese esperado que hubiera más en ésa época del año. Se lo atribuyó a lo aburrido que _Castle Hill_ podía ser.

Pronto cruzaron el arco hacia _Green Grassland _y las casas se fueron haciendo más y más grandes hasta que se escuchó la voz de Leon de nuevo.

— Es aquí, en la 33.

Ella estacionó el auto quedándose hipnotizada por la fachada de la casa – o lo que podía ver de ella- el amplio patio con una fuente congelada en medio se encontraba resguardado por una verja color blanca que salía de dos fuertes pilares de piedra de cantera rosa. Las enredaderas hacían un buen trabajo en los muros de la barda que rodeaba el predio, detrás la casa se alzaba majestuosamente, con su color blanco y amplios ventanales, sus cortinas de color uniforme y la elegante puerta de madera de al menos quince centímetros de espesos –o eso calculaban sus bien educados ojos.

Era como la casa de una celebridad. Lo era en realidad.

¿Gusta pasar, señora? Mis padres no están pero...

Decidiendo que ya había interferido mucho, negó la invitación, aunque ciertamente se moría de ganas de contarle lo sucedido a su esposo. — Oh, no te preocupes, está bien. ¡Diviértanse chicos!

Emil suspiró bajando las cosas. No que no estuviera sorprendido por el lugar donde su amigo vivía. Él mismo había sentido abrir la boca en sorpresa, pero tenía que esconderlo un poco, no quería parecer ridículo. Tomó dos de las cuatro bolsas con comida chatarra y se despidió de su mamá agitando la mano.

— ¡Paso por ti a las 10! – dijo ella regresando con el auto por el camino donde había llegado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente resignado, Emil siguió a su amigo cuando éste se dio la vuelta para entrar, abriendo la puerta peatonal del patio. La fuente congelada llamó su atención, ¿En verdad hacía tanto frio ahí?

— Está congelada a propósito — Leon comentó como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos — Fui yo. — rio levemente — aún no encuentran como congelarla, pero es solamente una tontería.

Decidiendo no preguntar más, Emil lo siguió hasta que abrió la puerta de madera lacada, luego una reja blanca y luego una puerta sencilla. En ese espacio entre puerta y puerta, había un paragüero, una percha y un espacio para limpiar la suela de los zapatos, cosa que ambos hicieron antes de que Emil siguiera a Leon en sus acciones cuando éste se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en la zapatera antes de abrir la última puerta, la sencilla.

— Por ahora ahí déjalos— Leon indicó.

Pronto ambos estuvieron, de verdad, en la casa. Amplia y de techos altos, con piso de madera laminado de forma pareja. No muy lujosa pero espaciosa, sin exceso de muebles tampoco, sólo la sala estaba alfombrada y tenía una pared con un librero de techo a suelo repleto de libros. En la pared contraria una chimenea con un televisor amplio sobre de ella. Ambos caminaron por ahí antes de subir unas escaleras de caracol con herrería y terminaron por cruzar una estancia que les dirigió a varias puertas. Tomaron la tercera a la derecha.

Emil bien pudo perderse en el trayecto. Era casi un laberinto, un amplio y lujoso laberinto.

La habitación de Leon Kirkland era sencilla dentro de todo. Tampoco era muy grande. Tenía una cama tamaño _King Size _ligeramente posicionada en la derecha_, _a la izquierda un sofá con un modular al frente con varias consolas de videojuegos y la pantalla de televisión encima; hacia la pared había un escritorio con una computadora de pantalla _muy grande _y un librero con varios títulos a la vista. Había otra puerta también y Emil supuso que era el cuarto de baño. El lugar era confortable, el desorden era visible también, no como que no se hubiera recogido y limpiado en días, pero los cojines desordenados en el sofá y los videojuegos en la mesa de café enfrente, dejaban entrever que eran usados constantemente, en el armario, se podían ver algunas partes de las prendas, así como las cobijas de la cama que nada más habían sido estiradas sin cuidado. El toque de habitación de un adolescente se lo daban los varios posters en la pared y puerta del closet; fuera de ello y a pesar de lo espacioso, no era un lugar que alguien pudiese detectar como "del chico popular de la escuela".

— Si te preguntas por el desorden, ese está debajo de la cama.

— ¡Ah!, ya decía yo.

Leon se encogió de hombros y fue directo al sofá a dejar la comida chatarra. — Siéntete como en tu casa, o sea, siéntete libre de lo que sea, si te da hambre…

— Abriré la bolsa de doritos.

Leon chasqueó los dedos — captas rápido.

Emil rodó los ojos y ambos se dispusieron a pasar el rato en compañía del reproductor _Blu-ray._

Emil jamás hubiese esperado que Leon Kirkland, el chico al que todos idolatraban en la escuela central de _Castle Hill _fuera el tipo de chico ermitaño que pasa las tardes frente a la computadora o frente al televisor acompañado del mando de su consola de videojuegos, escuchando música estruendosa o viendo películas una y otra vez. Usualmente los chicos idolatrados tendían a ser atléticos y salían mucho, iban a fiestas y al salir de la escuela se pasaban el rato con los amigos, posiblemente fumando o bebiendo, pero Leon no tenía la más mínima imagen de un joven que buscase lucir como adulto o vivir la vida estúpidamente rápido. Tampoco tenía novia, o no que el supiera.

¿No se suponía que su novia debería ser la porrista más popular de la escuela? O tal vez, Emil había visto ya, demasiadas comedias adolescentes americanas.

— Esta escena es mi favorita, él sutura su propia herida con sus tendones y luego les dispara.

La surreal y bizarra escena recién descrita por Leon, se llevaba a cabo en la pantalla, Emil se sorprendió de que fuese exactamente como su amigo había descrito, por ridículo que pareciese.

— ¡Oh! …OH. — Rio — ¿A quién se le ocurren estas ideas?

Leon rio con él — no sé, pero es _cool. _ O sea, el bajo presupuesto los obliga a ser más creativos.

Emil no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Después de terminar la primera ronde de películas, y de acabar con casi la mitad de las compras que habían hecho en la tarde, sus posiciones en el sofá habían cambiado; Emil había terminado por estar sentado en el piso con su tercera lata de soda mientras Leon estaba acostado en el sillón. — Me dijo tu mamá que no te dejara beber mucha soda.

— Ah, lo bueno que tu no le vas a decir nada— aseveró tranquilamente — Dale _play_.

Ambos continuaron viendo las películas y juzgando las que Emil había llevado, curiosamente, Leon las encontró entretenidas, eran _raras_ pero también las que él veía eran raras. Se sintió identificado con ciertos personajes y admitió que el humor Islandés era peculiar.

— ¡Quemo su casa de campo! Solamente porque estaba aburrido…

— ¡Y ella estaba loca! — Añadió Emil – ella está loca, ¿ves? ¿Cómo se le ocurre estafar un banco en un país con 300, 000 personas?

— Por eso pegan como pareja ¿Viste? Él está aburrido y ella está loca.

— Debe estar _muuuy _aburrido. — De repente recordó algo— ¡Oh! ¿Sabes que recordé?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ves cómo la gente cree que eres muy serio?

Leon arqueó una ceja — ¿Ajá?

— Pues, yo creo que es porque estas aburrido, la gente te aburre.

— Oh…— le miró sorprendido y después sonrió levemente — _touché_

— Y sin embargo sigues prefiriendo vivir en _Castle Hill _

— Claro que sí, o sea, es un lugar aburrido pero al menos hay amigos de verdad.

— ¿Y a tus primos? ¿Les gusta vivir aquí?

Leon pausó la película en una escena de beso, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención, más bien se centraron en su plática.

— Nah, bueno, Lien está bien con ello, nada realmente le importa, creo…—rio— Mei detesta vivir aquí, así que cada que puede va con mis tíos a Nueva York. Yong Soo… él es un caso, se entretiene con su popularidad aquí, pero creo que ya ha salido con todas las chicas disponibles y eso ya le aburre…

— ¿Y su hermano?

— ¿Hyung? — Leon se encogió de hombros— No sé, y la verdad como que no me importa.

Emil le miró sorprendido. — ¿Alguna razón? ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con él?

— Emil…- mencionó y el aludido pensó que había sido demasiado indiscreto. Estaba a punto de disculpare cuando Leon habló de nuevo — Mis padres casi nunca me castigan, me llaman la atención, o sea, lo normal. Sólo una vez me castigaron mandándome a mi habitación a dormir sin cenar tras darme una bofetada, tenía diez años y fue por culpa de Hyung.

Curioso y frunciendo levemente el cejo — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Se rasguñó la cara y brazos, y se jaló el cabello y dijo que yo se lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Leon se encogió de hombros — Una cosa tonta y sin sentido, fue porque todos estábamos jugando corriendo y sin querer choqué con él.

— ¿Y les contaste a tus padres?

— No me creyeron Incluso cuando Yong Soo me respaldo; En otra ocasión, le arrancó la cabeza a todas las muñecas de Mei porque ella se puso de lado de Yong Soo en un pleito. Todos sabíamos y los adultos no nos creyeron. — Su voz era extrañamente sombría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no les creyeron? — le preguntó extrañado.

— Ya lo has visto, ¿Cómo es él?

Emil tragó saliva—… reservado, serio...

— Es terriblemente inteligente y manipulador. En la escuela a la que íbamos, él tenía un record perfecto, aquí lo tiene también, se ha ganado el favor de todos sus profesores, toca la guitarra, el piano y canta, es polifacético y pasa el rato leyendo y estudiando. Tú no lo creerías, nadie creería si te dijeran que un chico "tranquilo" hace cosas terribles, pero las hace, se vale de la inocencia de su cara. ¿Entiendes?

Emil asintió y Leon continuó.

— Tampoco creerías si te digo que él le gana en combate a su hermano. Yo nunca me he medido con él, intentamos convivir lo menos posible, _es muy cruel, _Emil.

El chico pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo por lo que se quedó en silencio sin deseo de preguntar más al respecto. Entonces decidió recobrar el tema original cuando su vista se posó en la pantalla congelada.

— Así que, aburrido ¿eh? Tal vez necesitas a alguien como _Vilborg._

Leon rio levemente — ¿La loca de la película? No, gracias, como que paso, o sea... no estoy tan aburrido.

— Tal vez una menos loca. Oye... ¿No sales con nadie? Es de pensar que el chico más popular tendría a su porrista…

Leon rio a eso — Ves demasiadas películas.

— ¡Lo sabía!

— Tiene un mes exactamente desde que terminé con mi ex. De hecho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y eso?

— No sé, me aburrí.

— ¡Oh! ¡Debí imaginar! ¿Quién era?

— Linda Thompson de 11°

— Nah, no la ubico. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién sigue en tu lista? Por alguna razón me imagino que Yvette. Quedan bien.

Leon se atragantó y se sentó — ¡_Noooo _gracias! ¡Ella me regañaría mucho! Solo somos buenos amigos.

Emil sonrió — Ella sería la que llevase los pantalones.

— ¡Y que lo digas! ¿Por qué crees que sigue soltera?

— ¡Le diré!

— ¡No seas chismoso!

Emil se rio de eso y abrió un paquete de galletas.

— ¿A ti? ¿Te agrada alguien?— Preguntó el asiático.

— Nah, acabo de llegar, y créeme no llegué para ver que atrapo.

— Por ahí escuché que una chica de 10° le agradaste.

— Paso. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Alguien?

Leon se quedó pensando y suspiró levemente. — Si... si hay alguien.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

— _Nah_, es...imposible.

— ¿Para ti? ¿Leon Kirkland? — Emil le miró arqueando una ceja — ¿Y porque es imposible?

— Una — Leon levantó su dedo índice — Ella es mayor que yo, es de 12°, es muy, _muy_, seria, muy inteligente, y sale con ese idiota que trabaja en la planta de papel…

— O sea que sale con _verdaderos hombres_. — Emil recibió un golpecito en la cabeza — _auch_.

— Pero si, básicamente eso. Se llama Lan, Cheng Lan y de hecho, es la única chica que realmente me costaría trabajo...

— O sea que estas consiente de que las chicas te buscan…

Leon asintió — pero trato de respetarlas, nada me costaría acostarme con algunas sin ningún problema, solo no siento que así deban ser las cosas.

— Hey, tienes valores.

Leon rio y le dio otro golpecito en la cabeza. — Claro que los tengo—añadió mientras Emil se sobaba la cabeza.

— Ya van a dar las diez, no tarda en venir mi mamá — Emil rodó los ojos.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, conseguí la llave de la azotea del edificio B para ir a almorzar, ahí nos juntaremos el lunes. Ya nos juntaremos ahí a menos que llueva porque me molesta estar rodeado de tantas personas mirando.

— Oh… bueno, iría con ustedes hasta el martes…

Leon frunció el cejo. — ¿Por?

— Porque le prometí a unos amigos que almorzaría con ellos el lunes…

Leon sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. ¿Alguien más era amigo de su amigo? ¿Alguien más podía arrebatarle su atención? No que fuera caprichoso y egoísta, pero Emil era una de las mejores cosas en su vida, un amigo real que no lo quería por su popularidad y dinero. Lo quería en su vida, quería ser su amigo, no quería que alguien más se colara entre ese asunto. Secretamente, Leon era posesivo, a un grado tolerable, pero lo era.

— Invítalos a comer con nosotros.

Emil le miró extrañado — ¿Seguro? Ellos son de los que te idolatran y eso…

— Si son amigos tuyos, son amigos míos — replicó poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Emil le miraba aun extrañado.

— Si tú lo dices…

— Aja, oye y el sábado también podemos salir a divertirnos, creo que Yvette quiere hacer algo — anticipó para apartar el siguiente fin de semana de Emil. Hubiera apartado el domingo, pero ese día el chico pasaría el tiempo con su madre.

Emil asintió pero se detuvo en medio camino y cerró los ojos suspirando levemente —No, lo siento, ya había hecho planes…

— ¿Y eso? ¿Sales a algún lado?

— No sé, pero iba a salir con...mis amigos.

Leon sonrió cortésmente, aunque hubiera colgado una cara de molestia. — ¿Los mismos amigos?

—…ajá.

— Oh, ¡pues los invitamos también a la reunión de Yvette! Entre más, mejor. — Leon alzó una mano y frotó los cabellos platinados de Emil— Yo les diré el lunes personalmente. No te preocupes — le sonrió — no te haré dividirte entre tus amigos y nosotros...

— Ustedes también son mis amigos...

— Lo sé — replicó levemente poniendo una mano en su hombro. De pronto el celular de Emil sonó — Es tu mamá ¿cierto?

Tras mirar la pantalla, Emil asintió. — Ya me voy, ahí terminas de ver la película.

— Te acompaño. — Leon se ofreció a guiarle de regreso a la entrada de la casa donde el auto de mamá le llamaba con las luces prendidas. Antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar el interrogatorio de su madre, Emil sonrió a su amigo. — Nos vemos el lunes…

—Nos vemos — Leon replicó con una sonrisa leve al tiempo que movía la mano para despedirse. — Gracias por venir.

— Gracias por invitarme — contestó Emil dándose la vuelta e ingresando al auto con su madre ansiosa de respuestas sobre la lujosa vida de Leon.

Emil suspiró, ya tendría que darle la noticia a Feliks y Leopold. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Lan Cheng, la chica que le gustaba a Leon. Él no la conocía, pero imaginaba que tenía que ser muy especial para que él posara sus ojos en ella. — Es una chica con suerte, ella no lo sabe.

— ¿uhm? ¿Qué dijiste querido? — preguntó su madre.

— _Nah, _nada mamá.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo tres**

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Y también muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta y mis otras historias. En las que ya me pongo a trabajar uwu lo prometo.


	4. Cuatro

**Aclaración: **Cheng Lan, es Fem! Macau

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**.**

— ¿Qué?, _O sea_, ¿En serio? ¡No-Te-Creo! — Feliks puntualizaba cada palabra que le salía de la boca, a su ver lo que recientemente Emil le había dicho era algo _fuera de lo creíble_.

— Pues créelo, eso dijo— Emil contestó regresando la vista a su libro, la profesora recién entraba y daba por comenzada la clase. Emil recién había contado a Feliks y a Leopold lo ocurrido en casa de Leon, o más bien, lo último que habían mencionado, al asunto de integrar a los otros dos amigos de Emil al grupo. En palabras honestas, Emil no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, pero de nuevo pensó que era solo él contra el mundo y que no podría entender todas las cuestiones y conceptos del mundo adolescente americano. _Castle Hill_ era una paradoja compleja, un misterio que, para colmo, no estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Cuando por fin la clase doble terminó, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y se prepararon para la nueva clase sin que hubiese la gran novedad, salvo el asunto de que Leopold había manifestado «_no creo encajar con esos» _aunque había sido convencido por Feliks al final.

Y ahí estaban después, los tres con el grupo de Leon y sus primos y amiga. Al sentarse con los demás en la azotea del edificio B, Emil no pudo evitar observar – un tanto detalladamente- a Hyung Soo, el impasible y callado gemelo de su total contraparte Yong Soo, mientras éste se entretenía teniendo una charla "_de_ _hombres_" con Yvette, el otro se entretenía leyendo un libro mientras tomaba nueces de una bolsita y se los metía en la boca sin realmente prestar atención al resto ; de pronto, Hyung levantó la mirada al sentir la de Emil y conectaron las miradas un breve instante, después de ello, el chico, Emil, desvió la vista y se centró en sus amigos recién ingresados al grupo, de ellos, Feliks ya se encontraba ocupado socializando, logrando captar la completa atención de Mei, Yong Soo, Yvette, Marcello e inclusive Leon.

— Y yo le dije, ¡estás loco!, pero así es él, ya saben — Feliks recién terminaba de contar uno de sus más recientes chismes, y fascinados los demás siguieron preguntando cuestiones relativas. Parecía como si todo ese tiempo Feliks hubiera sido el eslabón perdido de su grupo. — Oh, y ¿si ubican a Cheng Lan?

Todos voltearon a ver a Leon, Emil también quien esperaba la reacción en el rostro del chico, pero ésta no vino.

— ¿Qué con ella? — respondió él.

— Bueno, no me hagan mucho caso, pero supe por ahí de _muy, muy_ buena fuente que terminó con el tal Santiago, el novio suyo ese de la planta de papel...

— Vaya, tu traes los chismes más frescos ¿Eh? — Marcello comentó interesado en todo lo que contaban. — Uno de mis hermanos trabaja con él, y _sip_ es verdad...

Yong Soo miró a Leon — ¿Actuarás?

— ¿Con qué?

Todos lo miraron con gesto de obviedad, a ese grado, era claro que los recién llegados estaban enterados del hecho de que Leon Kirkland gustaba de Lan Cheng.

— ¿No intentarás acercarte a ella? — Yong Soo inquirió la ansiada pregunta del grupo.

—…Acaba de terminar con alguien más, y eso _no es cool, _además, como que no creo que le interese, y menos alguien menor que ella ¿Podemos hablar de algo más?

Los demás, a excepción de Emil, y desde luego, Hyung, la excepción de todo ante todo, miraron y se encogieron de hombros, entonces continuaron charlando, Emil sin embargo, no había apartado la mirada de Leon, apretando levemente los labios. Se sentía mal por su amigo, pero Leon parecía no estar inmutado en lo más mínimo.

De pronto la campana sonó para recordarles que regresaran a sus aulas y todos se pusieron de pie, Leon retuvo a Emil levemente tomándole del hombro.

— ¿Estás ocupado después de clases?

— no, no realmente, ¿por?

Leon le miró relajadamente — ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? Quiero ir a la preventa de un juego, podemos pasar a ver otras cosas si quieres.

Emil asintió — Suena bien. ¿Dónde te veo?

— En el estacionamiento, desde luego.

Al mirarlos rezagados, Mei volvió con ellos escuchando parte de la conversación.

— ¡¿Irán al centro comercial?! ¡Aah! ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Leon, ¿puedo? Emil, ¡dile que sí!

Leon suspiró, al final todos habían terminado por acompañarlos al centro comercial, incluido Hyung, quien viajaba con su hermano y no le había quedado más que acompañarlos tras la petición de su madre «_No te aísles_». Así pues, todos miraban los escaparates de las tiendas, unos pasaban a comprar o medirse ropa, las chicas sobre todo a las tiendas de zapatos, por su parte, los chicos fueron a otros lados, entre ellos las tiendas de videojuegos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Una preventa? ¿Cómo es posible que exista eso en _Castle Hill? — _Emilpreguntó tras ver la larga fila que se estaba formando en el establecimiento. Yong Soo, Marcello y Leopold se entretenían mirando las novedades tecnológicas.

Leon rio por lo bajo. — Ya no estamos en _Castle_ _Hill, _para que veas lo pequeño que es.

Emil abrió los ojos ampliamente — ¡¿En dónde estamos?!

— _Mapleton_, tranquilo, no estamos muy lejos.

Emil decidió no pensar más en la lejanía entre _Mapleton _y _Castle Hill, _él realmente no sabía si había mucha o poca, parecía ser el mismo condado. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó al asunto curioso— ¿Y que tiene éste juego de especial?

— Es _muy_ violento y divertido, tiene varios modos de juego, uno es tipo combate y el otro es tipo historia…

— Oh wow.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Leon se acercó a Emil para susurrarle — ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa mañana? Después de clases, te enseñaré lo que son los verdaderos videojuegos. Pero solo tú, o si no, querrán fiesta en mi casa.

— Uhm… bien, no soy muy bueno ellos pero está bien supongo. —La fila avanzó un poco.

— Pero en serio, sólo no les digas a los demás… la vez pasada hicieron un drama por que no fui con ellos a ver a Jaycee… pero en realidad me la pasé mejor contigo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emil. La fila siguió avanzando — Es tu turno…

— Genial…

Después de que Leon consiguiese la preventa de su ansiado juego y un poster adjunto, siguieron caminando por los locales del centro comercial que estaba decorado con motivos alusivos a febrero. Un suspiro bajo escapó de Yvette, quien junto a Mei y Lien, recientemente se había reunido con ellos.

— ¿Quieren ver algo más? — Preguntó Leon — ¿Emil? De todos eres el único que nunca entró a ver nada por sí mismo, o sea, ¿Qué no tienes gustos o algo?

— ¿Eh? … bueno, ¡claro que si los tengo…!— suspiró levemente — ¿podríamos pasar a la librería?

Leon se encogió de hombros — Si gustas…

— Es solo que como tiene poco que llegamos a vivir aquí, no me acostumbro mucho a todo esto— comentó mientras caminaban — Digo es parecido a donde vivía, pero casi nunca iba de compras con los amigos…

— ¿Cómo es Noruega?— preguntó Mei con voz de ensoñación.

Emil suspiró melancólicamente — Es muy bonito…

— ¡Nunca tuve un amigo noruego!— añadió ella pero Leon resopló.

— Naciste en Islandia ¿no? Solo viviste en Noruega — Dijo Leon para asombro de los demás. ¿Quién recordaba esos pequeños detalles?

— Ah, eso. Ajá — comentó — Bien, historia larga, nací en Islandia, mis padres también pero antes de conocer a mi mamá, mi padre se había casado con una mujer en Oslo, tuvo un hijo, luego dos años después, se separaron, volvió a casa, y eso, pasó manutención por casi dos años años, pero cuando la mujer falleció, no sé de qué ni como, pero aceptó un trabajo en Noruega y nos fuimos para allá, y luego esa empresa lo mandó para acá, y aquí estoy.

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas Islandia?— Preguntó Yong Soo.

— íbamos para allá cada verano…

Pronto llegaron a la librería y se volvieron a separar. Emil se separó del grupo lo suficiente para apresurarse y no tardar demasiado escogiendo el título que buscaba — Ya vengo, ya vengo, iré a preguntar por ese libro…

La librería era grande y de estilo antiguo, con tres pisos llenos de libros de piso a techo y una amplia escalera de caracol para acceder a los tres pisos y sus mezzanine, además cada estante tenía una escalera corrediza, hacia el centro del establecimiento había una cafetería con varios sillones para leer. Era básicamente un paraíso terrenal para los amantes de la lectura, tales como Emil quien había aprendido a leer fluidamente a la edad de siete años.

— Disculpe, ¿Tendrán el libro de _Hunter Of Darkness_? — preguntó directamente a uno de los asistentes de compras que se distinguían por el su ropa color salmón.

— ¡Oh! Si, déjame buscarlo.

Emil asintió y se quedó esperando a que el chico regresara, mientras tanto se entretuvo hojeando otros títulos de la sección de ciencia ficción.

— Esta en el piso de arriba — Dijo de pronto una vocecilla suave pero seria, aunque dentro de todo tenía un toque frio. Emil volteó para encontrarse a Hyung quien sostenía el mismo ejemplar por el que Emil había preguntado.

— ¡Oh! ¿También te gusta la saga?

Hyung asintió — Aunque no me gustó mucho _Defender of The Ocean._

— Si, demasiado improvisado… espero que este esté mejor, tiene buenas reseñas...

— Al menos sabremos lo que pasa con _Jace_.

Emil se encontró a si mismo sonriendo levemente — Si, me dejó bastante intrigado, dime, ¿Crees que _Mina_ tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó?

— Totalmente, si no es ella, no se me ocurre quien, _Cole_ no tiene esa inteligencia…

De pronto el asistente de compras regresó con su ropa color salmón y el libro de Emil en las manos — Aquí está. ¿Algo más en que le pueda ayudar?

Emil negó levemente — No gracias. Sólo quiero ir a pagarlo.

El chico asintió y los acompaño en la caja para seguir con su turno. Ambos chicos pagaron por sus compras y avanzaron a la salida. Los demás los esperaban ahí. Apenas salieron del local, aun charlando sobre los libros que habían comprado, Leon se acercó a Emil, mirada fija en el chico y su primo quien en ese momento era su acompañante.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? _Te perdí de vista._

— Es una librería muy grande, así que tuve que preguntar por el libro, pero todo bien — alzó una bolsa de papel con el logotipo de la librería.

— Ah, Bien.

— ¿Podemos pasar rápido a la tienda de música? — De pronto se pronunció Yong Soo y los demás accedieron a ir con él. Atrás del grupo, Hyung ya había empezado la lectura de su más nueva adquisición.

La tienda de música estaba dividida, como era de esperarse en diferentes secciones ampliamente iluminada, incluso cada una de las secciones tenía un color distinto. Yong Soo se perdió de inmediato en la sección de éxitos por continente y Leon rodó los ojos.

— Por seguro que irá a ver lo nuevo de sus grupos coreanos.

Emil rio levemente — dolorosamente estereotípico y ¿tu? ¿No iras a ver tus grupos chinos?

Leon sonrió y le puso un dedo en la frente empujándolo levemente — ¿Qué me crees? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? _ O sea._ Estás mal.

—_auch. _¿Entonces que escuchas?

— Uhm. _Britpop, rock… classic rock_…jazz, blues…

— ¡Oh!

—… y a Emil Chau —contuvo una risa para ver la reacción.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Estaría mintiéndote si te digo que no escucho música china. Porque si la escucho _y mucho_ sobre todo porque mi mamá la oye mucho. Emil Chau y Eason Chan son buenos, dales una oportunidad.

— Un día de estos…

— Hoy. Y dime, ¿Tu que escuchas?

— Uhm… _Indie_, folk, electrónica…— se ruborizó levemente — _Björk. __Sigur Rós, Of Monsters and Men._

_Leon sonrió un tanto burlonamente y le picó una mejilla — Dolorosamente estereotípico. _

— Calla, me gustan también de otros lados…escucho casi de todo.

— ¿Alguno no americano ni_ islandés? _

—¿… Alexander Rybak?

Leon rio — por alguna razón esperaba eso. ¡Oh! Y si, también me gusta mucho de lo que dijiste, de hecho lo que dijiste está bien. Como que, finalmente, has pasado la prueba.

Emil rodó los ojos y de pronto sintió cuando Leon colocaba sus grandes audífonos de diadema, y una canción a base de piano empezó a sonar y la voz melodiosa de un chico comenzaba a cantar una mezcla de chino e inglés que pronunciaba _« Forever Love» _Era una canción de corte romántico. Emil sonrió, no estaba nada mal.

— Lee-Hom Wang — dijo Leon, causando que Emil bajase los audífonos, Leon subió el volumen de la canción de manera que ésta siguió sonando— ¿Qué te pareció?

— Muy pop…pero suena bien.

— Sus letras son muy… Ahm, no sé.

— ¿Románticas?

— Supongo.

— ¿Qué dice ésta?

— Uhm, como supondrás se llama _Forever Love_. Y dice algo así como, _Te quiero no solo por tu belleza, y te quiero cada día más porque tu mirada toca mi corazón, te quiero porque en ti veo el futuro y me ayudas a entenderme a mí mismo… por favor, atesora los momentos que estarán por venir…_

Emil se quedó en silencio y trago saliva levemente, ¿Todas las canciones asiáticas eran así de intensas? Sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápidamente y contuvo un suspiró aunque no logro reprimir el sonrojo que se formó sutilmente en sus mejillas. — wow…

— ¿Es linda verdad?

¿Sería el tipo de canciones que Leon dedicase a Lan Cheng? Emil rio levemente — es hermosa. ¿Quién diría? Secretamente eres un romántico.

Leon enrojeció inesperadamente, abriendo los ojos como plato antes de cerrarlos fuertemente — no lo soy. La canción lo es.

Emil continuó bromeando, una sonrisa divertida se hizo presente en su rostro — Pero te gusta… ¡Oh! Si se la dedicas a una chica seguro que cae a tus pies.

—Pfff —Leon agitó la mano como si despejase el tema — ¿Tú crees que realmente pueda dedicar eso a una chica?

— Oh, omitiré nombres, pero tú sabes quién.

— ¿Lan? _Nah_. Ella está fuera de mi liga, jamás podría decirle algo así.

— Si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás…— La plática había cambiado por completo.

— No te pongas sabio ahora — le dio un golpecito en la frente — no lo haré. Estoy bien así.

— Si tú lo dices…

— Exacto. Yo lo digo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí están! — Mei llegó a ellos, en sus brazos cargaba un box set de un concierto. — ¿Ya nos vamos?

Ambos chicos asintieron siguiéndola.

* * *

Antes de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, se detuvieron para ir a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Sorpresivamente la lluvia había empezado a caer por lo que consideraron que era mejor hacer tiempo para evitar mojarse innecesariamente o que el terreno que rodeaba _Castle Hill _a su regreso les ocasionara peligro en caso de ponerse pantanoso en medio de la lluvia.

— Estaba pensando…— Yvette comenzó otro tema de conversación para atraer la atención de todos.

— Wow, sorpréndeme— respondió Leon, ocupado poniendo las papas a la francesa al interior de la hamburguesa.

— _Ja-ja_ — Ella rodó los ojos — Como sea, decía que estaba pensando en que, ya les había dicho que el sábado prestaba mi casa ¿no?

— No te vayas a retractar— se quejó Yong Soo.

— _Nooo_, pero, ¿Por qué no hacemos una tarde de Karaoke?

Las chicas se emocionaron, incluso Lien mostró una sonrisa. Yong Soo también se emocionó y a Marcelo, Leopold y Leon no les quedó de otra que encoger los hombros.

— _Eso suena genial —_ Siseó Feliks.

— Sobra decir que no iré ¿Cierto? — Hyung mencionó desde su sitio.

— Oh…— Mei le miró tristemente.

— Si, sobra decirlo, gracias. — Leon replicó ganando una mirada fría por parte de su primo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Para sorpresa de todos, Emil preguntó. Su amabilidad se reflejaba en sus rasgos redondos y suaves. — Podría ser divertido…

Hyung le miró con ojos grandes, no pudiendo esconder su sorpresa—…jamás he ido a uno.

— Yo tampoco. ¿Pero siempre hay una primera vez, cierto?

Leon miró fijamente. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Emil? ¿Tratando de reincorporar al siempre auto-aislado Hyung a la sociedad? Frunció levemente el cejo. Supuso que una cortina se había desvanecido entre Emil y su primo en la librería. ¿Pero por qué Emil tenía que insistir en inmiscuirlo más? ¿Es que no había escuchado lo que había dicho de él? ¿De lo raro que era? ¿O era precisamente por eso que Emil lo intentaba? ¿_Para salvarlo? _ Leon suspiró levemente _'Eres demasiado bueno' _pensó.

Hyung se quedó en silencio unos segundos, parcialmente molesto por la mirada de todos los demás, a excepción de la de Emil, las demás le parecían pesadas. — Gracias, pero pasó… quizás luego.

Con eso, Emil se dio por vencido y regresó la mirada a su recién terminado vaso de soda.

— Emil, ¿me acompañas? Voy a rellenar mi vaso — Dijo Leon levantando su vaso vacío y así ambos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la máquina de soda. — ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

El otro le miró confundido — ¿De qué?

— Mira, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero teniéndole lastima a Hyung no le harás ningún bien…

— ¿Lastima? No, en serio que no. — Se defendió — es sólo que, siento que no sé, ¿no se han dado el tiempo de conocerlo? Tuve una charla con él y fue normal, más bien creo que él es tímido…

— No, tú eres tímido, él es sociópata.

— ¡Leon!

— _Shh _pero en serio, o sea, ¿De cuánto tiempo crees que lo conozco?

— Estar en la vida de alguien no significa conocerle…

— Sé de lo que es capaz…

— No tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos…

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Leon sintió una punzada en el estómago que lo obligó a fruncir el ceño. — ¿_Amigos_? — cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tampoco le convenía que Emil viera un lado tan negativo de él. Le dio una palmada en el hombro. — Es solo que en serio, podría ser mala influencia…

Emil rodó los ojos y se enfocó en servir el hielo en su vaso antes de presionar el botón de _coke_. — Si es porque no quieres que se acerquen a Hyung, eso es injusto, no te afecta para nada.

'_No es que quiera que no se acerquen a él, es que no quiero que te acerques a nadie'_ se sorprendió a si mismo pensando y se frotó la cara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Negó levemente con la cabeza y se sirvió hielo antes de posar su vaso debajo del espacio para la soda de naranja. Emil presionó el botón antes que Leon pudiera hacerlo.

— Gracias— murmuró.

— En serio, tal vez él solo necesita una segunda oportunidad…

— Quizás, Emil, pero que la busque él mismo; créeme, estaba visiblemente incómodo cuando le preguntaste eso, no le estás haciendo ningún bien.

Emil abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con la mano libre — ¡Oh!… no me di cuenta…

— Vamos con los demás…

* * *

Cuando Leon llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama y aferrarse a uno de sus enormes pandas de peluche para después usarlo de almohada y sacar su celular para revisar su correo y sus redes sociales en la que, curiosamente, tenía días sin entrar. La verdad es que necesitaba despejar su mente, se encontraba a sí mismo en una encrucijada bastante complicada para su edad. O eso pensaba.

Siempre se imaginó que cuando Cheng Lan quedara libre, lo primero que haría sería buscar la forma de hablarle. Ya había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella y habían estado _muy cerca_ cuando él recién pasaba al décimo grado, él único obstáculo fue que ella había empezado a salir con «_Un hombre muy hombre llamado Santiago_» que tenía 25 años y que trabajaba, como ya era bien sabido en la planta de papel con varios de los chicos que en _Castle Hill _se habían rendido con la universidad. ¿Por qué alguien tan elegante como Lan había terminado saliendo con un sujeto así? Estaba fuera de la comprensión de Leon. Pero ese fue el inicio y el final de su historia de amor con Cheng Lan, o al menos así lo pensó.

Ahora que ella se encontraba soltera y sin compromisos se suponía que era el momento idóneo para actuar, dar el primer paso y reaparecer en la vida de ella. Pero por orgullo eso era precisamente lo que no quería, verse inmerso en una vorágine de explicaciones absurdas y comentarios fuera de caso, o verse absolutamente obvio al respecto. Cheng Lan termina con Santiago _el portugués _ y a la mañana siguiente la fila de hombres esperando por ella está ahí, encabezada, como no, por Leon Kirkland. ¿Quién diría? Se talló la cara, además, ¿Qué tal si solo estaban en un _break? _¿Qué tal si volvían? Leon seguro quedaría como un estúpido.

Si Lan Cheng tenía algún ínfimo interés en él – lo cual él mismo dudaba- ella tendría que darlo a entender. No es como que no se vieran las caras, después de todo, vivían muy cerca, ella vivía metros más debajo de _Green Grassland. _

Lo que absolutamente llamó su atención, sin embargo, no fue tanto el pensar en Lan, quien de por si era un tema descartado desde el momento en que ella había dicho « _¿Sabes? Santiago me pidió que sea su novia…_» no, lo que más había llamado su atención al grado de _en serio_ preguntarse lo que estaba mal, había sido el pequeño detalle de encontrarse a sí mismo siendo posesivo con Emil Steilsson, su _buen_ amigo recién llegado de _quien sabe dónd_e. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había visto posesivo con _alguien_ o incluso algo; no sabía cómo explicarlo, si alguien más venía y se robaba la atención de, por ejemplo, Yvette, no sentía la necesidad de alzar las manos para tener dicha atención de vuelta.

Pero con él, la cosa era diferente. ¿Sería porque Emil le permitía ser más libre? Cuando se vive bajo una etiqueta se vive bajo un estigma, la gente espera que hagas algo determinado, si o si, o de lo contrario _no se encaja_. No es que Leon per se, buscase encajar en ningún lado, pero se había terminado moldeando a la imagen del chico que todos quieren ser _o tener_.

Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero no había más. Si de repente se mostraba como un inconformista total, alguien _diferente_ la gente daría un paso hacia atrás y empezarían a cuestionarle demasiado, o puede que incluso la gente intentase imitarlo aún más. No es que él estuviese en contra de las modas, él mismo era parte de ellas por su naturaleza, pero así mismo su naturaleza dual le hacía único, algo que hasta el momento sólo Emil había visto, y lo había visto por qué llanamente, Emil era de naturaleza simple, llana y sensatamente transparente.

¿Quizás era por eso que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo? Egoísta, lo sabía, pero si alguien más terminaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado con él, con su nuevo amigo, podría torcerlo y echar a perder esa dulce ingenuidad que tenía por cualidad. Se podría decir que Leon quería mantenerlo en el estado más puro sin que nadie le dijera "lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal" aunque él mismo, lo había hecho cuando se había tratado de Hyung, pero francamente, su primo _estaba mal._

De Emil le gustaba el hecho de que preguntaba por mera curiosidad pero jamás para seguir el pensamiento de otros, seguía pensando por sí mismo, y eso en los tiempos modernos en que todos forman parte de un rebaño, era sagrado.

Un ruido rompió sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, al parecer se había caído algo de vidrio al piso. Leon salió de su habitación y se asomó por las escaleras sin realmente tener la intención de bajar. Bien podía imaginarse la situación. Tristemente era algo últimamente común en casa, sus padres llegaban cada quien en la noche y el más pequeño incidente desencadenaba una pelea de proporciones titánicas. A veces, la mañana siguiente alguno de los dos- ya fuese Arthur, su padre o Chun-Yan, su madre- se dedicaba a hablarle a Leon mal sobre el otro, secretamente eso lo hacía sentir un tanto desprotegido, pero de nuevo, no tenía intenciones de dejarse ver en absoluto vulnerable.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que te fijes! ¿Ya ves? ¡Tiraste mi jarra de agua! — Se escuchó la voz de su madre.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer drama de todo?!

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué simplemente no te fijas! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!

— ¡No me hables así! — Replicó Arthur enfadado— ¡Eres una histérica!

— ¡Ay por favor! No hablemos de histéricos, ¡que sales ganando!

Leon rodó los ojos y regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta, y una vez acostado en su cama, suspiró y mandó un mensaje en _Facebook._

_Jia Long: Em, ¿Estas por ahí?_

Bajó su celular y esperó unos minutos antes de obtener respuesta.

_Emil: Estaba cenando. ¿Qué pasa? _

_Jia Long: ¿Qué haces?_

_Emil_: … _¿Hablando contigo? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Jia Long: ¿Si vas a venir mañana? _

_Emil: si, aunque sea para verte jugar. _

_Jia Long: No hay videojuegos hípster _

_Emil: ja-ja-ja _

_Jia Long: ¿Te importa si te marco al tu cel? Es sólo que necesito escuchar tu voz_

_Emil: PFFF idiota, pero oye, ¿Tuu pidiendo permiso?_

_Jia Long: Hieres mis sentimientos. Entonces… ¿Puedo? :3c_

_Emil: ¿sí?, pero ¿No te saldrá muy caro?_

_Jia Long: lol nope te tengo añadido a mis números frecuentes._

_Emil: Oh _

_Jia Long: ok, deja marco._

* * *

**La noche del siguiente sábado**

La casa de Yvette se encontraba más hacía el centro de _Castle Hill, _bastante más cerca de la casa de Emil y su familia que de la de Leon en la zona más exclusiva de ese sitio. De alguna manera la casa de Yvette le recordó a Emil su situación de _"simple mortal" _ya que al juntarse con Leon y haber estado visitando su casa, se había hecho a la peculiar idea de que la única casa con proporciones NO enormes, era la suya.

Ver una casa normal, fue un extraño alivio.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado en la sala, la anfitriona se apresuró a conectar su computadora para hacer visible su programa de Karaoke, todos se prepararon para escoger sus canciones, antes de que la amenaza de Mei sobre _"si no escogen, les serán entregadas aleatoriamente" _se hiciera realidad.

Era extraño, pero para Emil verse rodeado de tantas personas cada vez parecía menos y menos bizarro y empezaba a sentirse más cómodo con ése ambiente. Sonreía más, estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo más últimamente de lo que había sonreído en toda su vida.

Leon fue el segundo en pasar después de Yong Soo quien peculiarmente los había deleitado con una bizarra versión de una versión moderna del _Ave María_. ¿De dónde sacaba la voz para hacer que la música de fondo sonase a su ritmo? Eso fue un misterio, pero de que Yong Soo tenía talento lo tenía.

Todos quedaron en silencio para escuchar a Leon, quien aprovechó el estar enfrente para mandarles un beso a todos cosa que los hizo reír y arrojarle palomitas. Y de pronto empezó a cantar una peculiar canción que hizo sonreír a Emil.

— _¡_esa es de _Imagine Dragons!_

Leon sonrió y estiró su mano para que Emil subiera con él al "escenario" y compartiera el momento con él.

Quizás fue un momento de euforia al estar divirtiéndose, la adrenalina del momento combinada con la alegría y la libertad. Pero Emil tomó esa mano y fue como si siempre la hubiese sujetado, se levantó de su asiento y compartió el "_micrófono_" con Leon en un momento en que atesoraría por siempre.

Todos aplaudieron al momento en que los dos se encontraban cantando, Emil a su muy peculiar manera de no mirar al frente y Leon en su estilo propio de actuar como si de un verdadero cantante se tratase, era extraño de mirar, pero al mismo tiempo, podría haber una postal mejor.

Para cuando fue el turno de Emil, quien fue el siguiente, éste impidió que Leon regresase a su lugar tomándole de la manga, todos rieron pero a Leon no le quedó de más que quedarse a su lado.

— Tú te quedas, yo te hice respaldo, tú me respaldas ahora.

Leon rodó los ojos y le dio otro golpecito como los ya bien acostumbrados en la frente. — Hecho, pero ya, ya, o sea, no llores.

Tras un pequeño empujón de parte de Emil, la música empezó y _From Finner _ de _Of Monsters and Men _se hizo presente en la sala y la voz de Emil, quien empezó con nerviosismo, retumbó con la melodía, sonriendo, Leon colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo y le acompaño en la melodía.

Así, era fácil perder el paso del tiempo, o de lo que realmente transmitían a los demás. Para cuando acabo la reunión, mientras Emil aun charlaba con los demás amigos del grupo, Yvette se alejó unos metros, lo suficiente para tener una conversación en privado con Leon a quien llamó con un movimiento de su mano.

Le miró preocupada, aunque no podía esconder su curiosidad. Jugó con el listón de su larga trenza y miró a su amigo intentando descifrar sus misterios.

— ¿Qué te traes? ¿Eh?

Leon le miró arqueando una ceja y cruzando de brazos, quizás de manera defensiva — ¿Perdón?

— Algo te traes tú, Kirkland, me enteré por ahí, que el martes Emi fue a tu casa, _Solamente él. _

—… ¿Es mi amigo? ¿Es normal?

— Si, bueno, no juzgo, pero en serio te veo _muy cerca_. ¿En serio te has encontrado tanto con él? Ya hacía mucho que no te veía tan…

— ¿Tan…?

—...diferente.

— Cómo que, ¿qué tengo de diferente?

— No lo sé… te ves más… ausente en algunas cosas, o alegre…

— ¿Está mal? — Ahora le miró confundido.

— ¡No!… es sólo que noto que te estás apegando mucho a él…

Leon se quedó sopesando levemente lo que estaba a punto de decir — Lo sé y ¿la verdad? Dudo que eso cambie — suspiró — me siento cómodo a su lado…

— Es eso... qué tal si-

Leon interrumpió — ¿Y si te dijera que creo que me gusta?

Ella le miró sorprendida, más que nada por lo directo que era, aun cuando ella ya sospechaba — … es eso… ¿Estás seguro?

Leon se encogió de hombros.

— Es que es eso lo que me...preocupa Leon, ¿Y si el no? … quizás te estás confundiendo, piénsalo bien, si actúas... ¿Y pierdes a tu amigo?

Entonces, aquellas palabras revelaron en Leon una nueva duda que lo dejó en silencio. Volteó a ver a Emil, quien al parecer escuchaba lo que fuese que Feliks tuviera que decir y lo miró atentamente.

Si, en efecto había algo en él, _físicamente _ que le gustaba, no podía decidir abiertamente si se trataba de su cabello platinado o el suave tono rosa de sus mejillas y labios, quizás las largas pestañas de sus ojos claros que en conjunto certeramente combinaban a la perfección con el tono de su voz. Pero además, su presencia, entera y dual, le empezaba a alumbrar su propia identidad.

De pronto Emil le volteó a ver y le sonrió, y Leon se encontró a sí mismo, regalándole una mirada llena de ternura, avanzó hasta él y bromeó un poco. Aunque dentro de sí, sintió una punzada en el pecho, no, definitivamente no podría arriesgarse a perderlo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar comentario!

Capitulo un poco más largo de lo usual. ¿Creo que ya se empieza a ver la forma de lo que puede suceder?

¡Espero les esté gustando! ¡Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows también!


	5. Cinco

.

.

Leon miró al techo de su habitación, el inmutable color blanco funcionaba como una metáfora de lo que intentaba hacer con su mente, quería relajarse y por primera vez en varios días, dejar de pensar en _lo que se suponía que debía hacer_. Sintió el peso de su gato trepar a la cama y bajó la mano para acariciarle, sentir el pelo entre los dedos y el animalito en cuestión comenzó a empujarle la mano con la nariz húmeda.

— O_ sea_ espérate, no tengo tantas manos— reclamó mirada en el techo, acto seguido, el gato _"Lee" _se trepó de lleno en su pecho y comenzó a mover las patas para hacerlo más cómodo. Después de que Lee finalmente se puso cómodo, Leon soltó la respiración que mantenía para no perturbar a su mascota, acto seguido lo acarició de nuevo. — Ya se viene el catorce de febrero… — suspiró consiente de lo que eso se significaba: decenas de chicas intentando darle chocolates y presentes.

— Pero ese día se supone que es con alguien especial ¿Cierto? — Miró al gato por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al techo.

Leon pensó y caviló un poco más sobre lo que había hablado con Yvette noches atrás con respecto a Emil. ¿Estaría confundido? Era probable pero no cien por ciento seguro, después de todo _él sabía cómo se sentí_a. Sabía que se sentía _atraído_ a su nuevo amigo y que le gustaba estar con él, pensaba que podía ser pasajero y pensaba que de igual forma podría ser algo estable. Tan pronto como descubriera si había _una oportunidad, _aquello quedaría definido, si Emil no se sentía de la misma forma entonces habría que moverse, si por el contrario, Emil daba a entender que había _una oportunidad_, - aunque sonaba poco probable- podía dar un paso adelante, y decirle como se sentía.

— Es un juego arriesgado... pero no quiero estarme lamentando… ¿Qué tal si alguien más se le acerca?

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Que alguien me diga! ¿Por qué he de pasar éste san Valentín a solas?— Feliks soltó un alarido, todos se encontraban a media semana disfrutando del tiempo de receso y sus almuerzos en el lugar de siempre.

— Existen también los amigos ¿Sabias?— Yvette contestó.

— ¡Oh vamos! Ese día es diferente, para acurrucarse con alguien y tú sabes… — Luego suspiró resignado.

— Afortunadamente, yo si la pasaré con una linda y curvilínea chica —Marcello habló con coquetería — ¿Verdad Mei?

Todos se sorprendieron, Mei solo rio — Le prometí para que no pasará el día solo — Los demás rieron.

—Pensé que habías dicho curvilínea — Agregó Leon y recibió una bolita de papel en la cara cortesía de Mei.

— ¡Grosero!

— Como sea, yo si tengo una cita— Yong Soo reveló de la nada — ¿ubican a Bobbie Lee?

— ¿La texana? — Cuestionó Mei.

— Es de Misisipi… — la corrigió.

— ¿y tú Leon? —Yvette cuestionó al chico y de inmediato todos se voltearon a verle, curiosos. ¿Tendría Leon Kirkland una cita para el viernes? ¿Sería acaso Lan?

— _Nope_— el chico negó levemente — es un puesto vacante todavía.

— ¡Oh! Las chicas enloquecerán cuando se enteren…

— No estoy buscando.

Yvette lo miró fijamente— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien? — inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia Emil quien había vuelto a concentrarse en su cartón de leche individual.

Leon captó eso y frunció levemente el ceño — Creo que sí, aún me falta decirle.

— ¿Y crees que te diga que si?

Leon la miró fijamente, inmerso en su plática con Yvette, las pistas sutiles a la conversación de la noche de Karaoke. — No lo sé, Yvette, pero al menos lo sabrá.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si decide ya no hablarte?

Todos se extrañaron con esa conversación.

— ¿la conocemos? — preguntó Yong Soo.

Leon negó levemente — No… no creo. — decidió no ser tan obvio y suspiró.

— ¿Le dirás a Lan?

—… Ahm— Abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por su primo, Yong Soo.

— ¡Ya se! Mis padres se irán, así que ¡haré una fiesta! ¡Invítala!

— ¡Oh! ¡Una fiesta suena genial! —agregó Feliks emocionado y así, todos apoyaron la idea a excepción de Leon quien pensó que no era necesario, de Emil quien realmente no entendía lo interesante de esas fiestas y Hyung Soo quien suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que no era buena idea.

— ¡Bien! ¡Fiesta el sábado en la noche!

Los demás gritaron emocionados.

.

— ¿Iras a la fiesta de Yong Soo? — Leon preguntó a Emil una vez ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, a solas.

— No lo sé…

— Estarías en una auténtica fiesta americana…

— ¿Con toda la mala fama que tienen?

Leon sonrió y asintió — Oh si, con toda la peor, salvajes e irresponsables. ¿Qué dices? ¿Paso por ti el viernes?

Emil le miró extrañado— ¿Seguro? ¿No ibas a invitar a…? ¡Digo! Sería...raro si voy con ustedes ¿no?

— _Nah_, no le voy a decir…además Yvette tiene razón ¿Cierto? Es cosa de amigos también.

— Oh. — Asintió — ¡seguro! _, _ya me enseñarás a comportarme en una fiesta americana.

— Cuenta con ello…— le sonrió y luego se detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Era el momento indicado? Leon oprimió los labios, frente a él, Emil le miró confundido, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia arriba, esos pequeños detalles de él que le hacían pensar que realmente _había algo _ en él. — ¿Emil?

— ¿Si?... ¿Qué sucede, pasa algo?

Leon negó suavemente — ¿No piensas tu llevar a nadie?

— ¿a la fiesta? No, no conozco a muchos ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿No te agrada alguien? Podría ayudarte a invitarla

Emil alzó las manos confundido — ¿Estás pensando en una cita doble con Lan y contigo y otra chica y yo?

Aquello espabiló a Leon un poco — Bueno, no suena mal ciertamente…

— Supongo que no, pero no tengo a nadie en mente, no me urge tampoco pero _hey_, Podrías ir con Yong Soo y Bobbie Lee ¿No lo crees?

Leon fingió pensar — _Nah_, no lo creo. Como sea, seguimos con los planes de fiesta. Viernes en la noche paso por ti ¿De acuerdo? ¡Oh! Pide permiso…

— Ja-ja, tranquilo, mi madre te adora...y si le digo que pasaré la tarde en una fiesta en _Green_ _Grassland_ seguro me dejará.

Leon rio — no, no la tarde, Emi, pasarás _la noche_ en una fiesta…

—Oh…

— Si quieres yo le digo, y le prometo que estarás bien…

— ¿Ah sí?

— Claro — asintió — le diré que no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Emil rio levemente — Ya la tienes comprada con eso. De acuerdo, viernes en la noche — suspiró no creyendo aún que iría a una de esas pesadas fiestas dignas del olvido.

— Entremos a clase, que, no quiero perder estilo si me gritan.

Emil rodó los ojos siguiéndolo hacia el aula. Leon suspiró, primer intento, fallido.

* * *

Segundo Intento:

— ¡Emil!

— ¿Uhm?— El aludido volteó a ver a su amigo, era jueves, un día antes de la fiesta, ya había pedido permiso a su madre para asistir debido a la persuasión – y presión de Leon. Emil pensó que seguramente Leon iría a preguntar sobre ese asunto. — Dijo que sí.

Leon se detuvo y chasqueó los dedos — ¡ese es mi Emi!

Ambos continuaron andando por el camino — Ayer en la azotea... le dijiste a Yvette que había alguien… dime ¿lo harás?

Leon arqueó una ceja pero no se animó a verle directamente — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Curiosidad supongo, pero no sabía que había alguien más que te gustase… además de Lan.

— Te diré si tú me dices si te gusta alguien.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero ya te he dicho que no hay nadie…

— Ah — se encogió de hombros — Entonces no.

— ¡Leon!

— Emi…— le llamó jugando— es que no sé cómo lo tomarías.

El chico abrió los ojos ampliamente y se detuvo — ¿Por qué?…

— Digamos que es algo así como, tabú, no todos lo toman a bien… — suspiró.

— ¿Es un chico?— preguntó calmadamente, no había de otra, pensó.

Leon sonrió levemente y continuó su marcha sin inmutarse — Si, es un chico, pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo.

— Ya veo… eso si es difícil, digo, debe ser más fácil si fuese una chica ¿no? Muchas chicas ya te quisieran con ellas…

Leon rio un tanto descaradamente — También me gustan las chicas.

— ¿tiras de los dos lados?

Leon sonrió y divertido le dio un golpecito en la cabeza — Se te están pegando las frases de acá, ¿qué onda?

Emil le enseñó la lengua y luego infló las mejillas — ¡déjame! Tengo que aprender. Cual sea, ¿De quién se trata?

— Ah, saliste curioso…

— ¡Claro que sí! Dime, ¡No le diré a nadie!

— No lo conoces…

— Obvio.

— Es mayor que yo, eso es todo lo que te diré.

— ¿Tienes un fetiche o algo con los mayores?

Leon rio— _yeah._

Acto seguido Emil le pellizcó el brazo — Bueno, pero de todas forma si no le dices nunca sabrá.

Leon lo abrazó de lado — ¡Que sabio eres!

— ¡Déjame!

Leon rio pero suspiró levemente. No había sabido cómo interpretar eso, además Emil había dicho que no estaba interesado en nadie, ¿Debía seguir insistiendo? Tragó saliva, claro que debía seguir insistiendo, algo dentro de si se lo hizo saber.

— Emil…

— ¿Si?

Leon lo detuvo sujetándole por los hombros y respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, pensativo, en su mente se imaginó las palabras exactas. « _¿Emil? Me gustas mucho, demasiado, no sé en qué momento exacto me empezaste a gustar, pero estoy seguro que es real, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín?» _

— ¿Leon?

— ¿Emil? — Se preparó para hablar y decir todo lo que sentía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosado.

— ¡Ahí están! — De pronto la voz de Yong Soo resonó en el pasillo. — ¡Los estábamos buscando! ¿Quieren ir de compras? Mei quiere una blusa nueva para la fiesta de mañana.

Leon resopló pesadamente — No, tenemos suficiente ropa.

Emil rio levemente — _Tu_ tendrás suficiente ropa...pero ahora que lo pienso yo no tengo nada que ponerme…

Yong Soo sonrió y abrazó a Emil de lado — ¡Hecho! Estas en buenas manos, nadie mejor que yo para eso ¡Tengo el mejor estilo!

—No, _Yo_ tengo el mejor estilo — afirmó Leon sujetando al chico del otro lado para acompañarlos al centro comercial.

Segundo intento fallido.

* * *

.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos TODOS en la misma tienda? ¡Qué falta de estilo!

— Yong Soo, calla de una buena vez, o harás que me duela la cabeza, tengo tres horas escuchando tus quejas, has agotado mi sarcasmo. — Se quejó Leon, a su lado en una banca y con una pequeña bolsa de una tienda de ropa, estaba Emil exhausto.

— Creí que sólo veníamos por un par de cosas…— se quejó también.

— ¡No son aptos para el _shopping _extremo! De Emil no me sorprende — dijo Yong Soo — ¿Pero tu Leon?

El aludido se talló la cara — Quería descansar un poco… y hablar con alguien.

— ¡Oh! — Se mostró interesado— ¿Cheng Lan?

Leon se volvió a tallar la cara, ¿Por qué insistían tanto? —..._yeah_— mintió.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Yong Soo? ¿Podrías ayudarme? — Bobbie Lee, la novia en tiempo de Yong Soo le llamó y cuando éste fue con ella, los otros dos chicos suspiraron un poco encontrándose a solas. Mei y los demás se encontraban también viendo otras prendas.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir? — Preguntó Leon — Puedo llevarte de regreso…

Emil se reincorporó y le miró de frente — ¿Pero y los demás?

— puedo volver por ellos…

— Tan considerado conmigo…

Leon sonrió levemente — te notas cansado e incómodo…

A esa sonrisa, Emil se encontró respondiendo con otra — ya... está bien... sólo por que insistes.

Leon se puso de pie y tendió una mano para ayudarle y ambos salir de la tienda —Estarán aquí por horas, créeme, me dará tiempo de ir y venir.

— Hecho.

Ambos avanzaron hasta el estacionamiento y se perdieron entre el amplio espacio antes de dar con el alto de Leon, desde luego que aprovecharon para reír y hacer bromas competentes solo a los dos. Cuando por fin llegaron se quedaron en silencio en el auto por escasos momentos. ¿Desde cuándo el silencio era tan cómodo con otra persona? No era incomodo ni inquietante, ninguno de los dos sentía le necesidad de iniciar una charla ociosa e innecesaria.

— Bien, te llevo — Leon rompió el silencio y encendió el auto, había decidido postergar unos minutos más su declaración de amor. Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, Emil se recargaba tranquilamente en el asiento y empezaba a dormitar. Se imaginó a si mismo diciendo las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir. «_Quien me gusta, eres tú_». Tal vez ahora era el momento, si, estaba siendo fuerte, honesto. Juntó todo su valor y abrió los labios… — Quien me-

Una canción electrónica sonó, el celular de Emil comenzó a vibrar haciendo que el chico en cuestión brincara y que Leon regresase la completa atención al frente. _Maldición _pensó el chico.

— ¡Mi celular! —Emil lo tomó y sacudió la cabeza antes de responder — ¿Mamá? No, estoy con Leon, si, fuimos al centro comercial con unos amigos. No, de hecho ya voy para allá, si mamá, si comí ¿Qué? No. Ya. — colgó y suspiró. — Ya me estaba quedando dormido…

— Ajá...

— Oh lo siento, no… es solo que estoy molido.

— ¿Oh? ¡No!, está bien, es solo que estaba pensando en algo— Leon le sonrió— ya casi llegamos de hecho…

Tercer intento fallido.

Tal vez lo mejor, era no decirle nada…

— Buenas noches Emi, nos vemos mañana y no se te olvide que mañana paso por ti…

— Buenas noches, y está bien. Gracias también por traerme hoy.

Leon hizo un gesto de despedida con sus dedos en su frente — no hay problema.

.

.

* * *

.

Leon se recostó en su cama después de volver del centro comercial. _Lee_, su gato se acurrucó a su lado como casi todas las noches. El chico alzó a su mascota y comenzó a presionar sus patitas para sacarle las garras, como si se tratase de una esponjita. El gato se quejó pero no hizo más.

— ¿Y si le llamo? Podría decírselo por teléfono…

_Lee_ se le quedó viendo, como si lo juzgara.

—No me mires así…— suspiró y de pronto escuchó su celular timbrar. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? Contestó con flojera — _¿yeah?_

— _¿Leon? Soy Yvette_.

— Ah, hola. ¿Sucede algo?

—_No, solo tenía curiosidad de algo; fuiste a dejar a Emil ¿Cierto? Por un momento creí que se había ido solo, pero supuse que-_

Leon la interrumpió — Si, lo fui a llevar a su casa porque se veía cansado, ustedes se tardan mucho y él no está acostumbrado.

_ — Que considerado… ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?_

— No, no pude...— respiró profundamente — Intenté, claro que sí, o sea, ya me conoces, intenté pero…

— _¿Pero?_

— Pero por alguna razón no pude, cada que intenté decírselo, o él mismo no entendía o algo nos interrumpía, justo ahora de hecho o sea estaba pensando en llamarle y decirle lo que siento.

—… _¿En serio? ¿Por teléfono? No sé Leon, quizás por algo no se pudo, es tu amigo ¿no? No creo que esté en el mismo canal que tú… ¿intentaste averiguar algo?_

— Le pregunté si le gustaba alguien y me dijo que no…

— _Mmh._

_ — _ Lo sé, lo sé… y también le dije que me gustaba un chico, no pareció asombrado, quizás no es homofóbico pero…

— _Leon, ¿Aun así no entendió? _

— Yeah…

— _Quizás si entendió y fingió que no._

Leon frunció el cejo — No, el no haría eso.

— _¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?_

— Porque sé cuándo miente, y sé que es ingenuo.

— _Bien, bueno, si quieres sigue intentando, sólo te diré que por algo no ha pasado, tal vez no es tiempo, tal vez la vida te está dando señales para que no comprometas tu amistad con él. _

— Tal vez… — Leon se quedó pensando — ¿Nada más llamaste para desanimarme?

— _¡Oh no! ¡No lo interpretes así! Es sólo que no quisiera verte herido, ya pasó cuando Lan te dijo que ella salía con Santiago… no mereces que te den la vuelta…_

— Pues gracias, pero, esas cosas pasan ¿Sabes? Y no porque tú no tengas el valor de decirle lo que sientes a Marcello vengas a querer mezclarme en eso, o sea no es justo.

— _Leon...no te enojes._

— No me enojo, me frustro, todos quieren que vaya y hable con Lan, ¿Cierto? Hasta tú, según que por que ella está soltera ahora, bueno ella continuó con su vida ¿Ok? Y yo por fin encuentro un nuevo interés en alguien más y o sea el mundo se detiene, ¿Qué de malo tiene? ¿Es porque es mi amigo? ¿Cuántas veces pasa eso en el mundo? Como que no soy el único, ni el primero ni el ultimo ¿sabes? A mí se me hace que está de más poner tanto pero a mi situación— habló y respiró agitadamente — Y si, quizás tengas razón, quizás no deba decirle, porque claro que no quiero perder su amistad, es sólo que es frustrante que todo mundo pretenda meterse en lo que no les incumbe…

— _Es decir, yo._

—… ¿Para qué te miento y te digo que no? No siento que hubiese necesidad alguna de decirme que hacer y que no…

— _Ya te lo dije, yo no creo que Emil esté en el mismo lugar que tú… y muy probablemente tú te sientas así como "rebote" por lo sucedido con Lan. ¿Has pensado en eso? Date tiempo para darte cuenta si lo que sientes es en serio o no, no puedes jugar todas tus cartas de inmediato, si Emil te dijo que no hay nadie hazle caso y espera… si actúas ahora en serio puedes perder su amistad...Leon te lo digo como amiga...quizás soy mandona y controladora, pero créeme lo hago por tu bien._

Leon suspiró — Bien, yo quería decirle antes de la fiesta, pero está bien, intentaré escucharte... y de una vez te aclaro, que no voy a intentar nada con Lan. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿_Estás seguro que ya no te gusta?_

El chico dejó salir un resoplido —… Me gusta, me sigue gustando, ese tipo de cosas no cambian con la llegada de alguien más…

— _¿Te gustan los dos?_

— Si, de diferentes maneras pero sí.

—_Entonces más a mi favor, Leon. No hagas ningún movimiento con Emil hasta que no estés seguro que puedes dar tu 100% para pelear por él._

Leon sintió su corazón estremecerse y luego latir aprisionado. Tragó saliva y asintió — bien... supongo que tienes razón… pero si alguien más llega, lo voy a lamentar por siempre…

— _Si alguien más llega al corazón de Emil, significará que no te tocaba estar con él, y seguirás adelante…_

— ¿Yvette?… ¿Tú te sientes atraída por él?

— _Leon…— _ella dejó escapar una risa leve —_ Creo que es muy… ¿Bonito? Es raro usar esa palabra en un chico, pero él lo es. Sin embargo, aunque "no le diría que no" no me siento así por él ¿Ese es tu miedo? Tú sabes lo que yo siento…_

— Ya, lo siento, es sólo que siento que topo con pared.

— _Está bien, yo también lamento...tener que decirte todas estas cosas, quizás si están de más, pero… _ — la chica suspiró — _En fin, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana._

— _bye_.

* * *

La casa de Yong Soo- o más bien, de sus padres- era grande, incluso más que la casa donde vivía Leon. Esto habría sido explicado por la suntuosidad con la aquella familia gustaba de disfrutar y vivir. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela ya se encontraban divirtiendo en el amplio jardín y piscina que el anfitrión, Yong Soo, había dispuesto para todos. El ruido, estruendoso y pop llenaba todo el espacio y podría ser percibido desde la acera. ¿Estaría toda la escuela presente? Probablemente.

— Así que… ¿Esta es una verdadera fiesta americana?— Emil preguntó aun absorto por lo que sus ojos veían.

— Verdadera fiesta _adolescente_ americana — Respondió Leon quien salió del auto y abrió la portezuela del copiloto para que Emil descendiese. — ¿Cómo te la imaginabas?

Emil quien para la ocasión llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y chaqueta a juego, se encogió de hombros a medida que avanzaban por el camino rumbo a la casa, no había siquiera necesidad de tocar ya que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Tampoco hubo la necesidad de presentarse a los demás ni saludar a nadie, cada quién estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos lo suficiente para no prestar atención a los demás; o eso fue hasta cierto punto pues Leon Kirkland seguía siendo Leon Kirkland y era su amigo y de alguna forma, acompañante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algún grupo de amigos intentase jalar a Leon dentro de su círculo para charlar, y él, no viéndose grosero ni déspota intercambió palabras unos instantes antes de alegar que «_Estaba buscando a sus amigos_» Después, acompañado de Emil, subió las escaleras para hacer lo antes avisado. Sin éxito.

Para aquél momento, ambos chicos adivinaron, Marcelo e Yvette estarían charlando amenamente en un sofá, Yong Soo y su novia estarían demasiado entrados disfrutándose el uno al otro como para siquiera prestar atención al mundo desenvolviéndose a su alrededor. Lo mismo podría incluso decirse de los demás. ¿Acaso incluso Leopold se encontraría perdido en la vorágine del mundo adolescente? Feliks, por supuesto, estaba siendo él mismo, alentando a los alumnos a arrojar a otros chicos a la piscina.

— Por lo visto todos han tomado ya lo suficiente para no tener bien sus conciencias… — Emil soltó apenas se sentó en una silla que reposaba cerca de una mesa, a su lado, Leon le ofreció un vaso con una bebida color ámbar. — no tomo. —alegó.

Leon solo negó levemente — Ni yo, pero no te lo estaba preguntando — Añadido a eso, él mismo pegó un largo y profundo trago a su bebida, una fuerte mezcla de ron especiado con refresco de cola. Al menos con eso, se disfrazaba un poco el sabor; Emil también lo pensó así, el sabor de la soda de cola enmascaraba por completo la poco placentera sensación del ron en su lengua, el sabor a raíz que tanto amaba – tanto la _coke_ como el _regaliz,_ benditos productos – le llenó la boca y le indujo a terminarse el vaso completo, y pedir otro, y luego otro y después, otro pero con otra bebida, total. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Leon hasta cierto punto procuró ser más consiente y responsable con respecto a lo que se llevaba a la boca, tras dos bebidas como la primera cambió por un vaso de agua y se logró estabilizar un poco. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ya charlando con Emil? Había perdido la cuenta. Después, cuando Leon mismo abrió los ojos se fijó que su amigo se encontraba ya charlando con otro grupo de personas. Se encogió de hombros y se anexó a sí mismo a la plática, y disfrutó junto a su amigo, de un poco de las conversaciones que _Michael _un estudiante a punto de graduarse, se encontraba compartiendo con los demás.

De pronto, y de golpe, Leon se arrepintió de tantas cosas que los dedos de su mano derecha fueron insuficientes para enlistar. Para empezar se arrepintió de no haberle dicho de frente las cosas a Emil, aunque pensando lo que Yvette había dicho sabía que había sido lo mejor, ahí, Emil lo veía como un amigo y nada más, absolutamente, nada más. Pero también se arrepintió de más cosas, como el hecho de que había tomado demasiado y ahora quería huir del lugar y no podría dado que no se atrevía a conducir así – Leon Kirkland era en su manera, muy responsable- Se arrepintió de haber dejado a Emil entablar charla con ese otro grupo, se arrepintió de haber ingresado a la charla, se arrepintió de siquiera haber ido a la fiesta, se arrepintió de todo. Y la razón de tanto conflicto se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿De qué hablan que no me invitan eh?— Lan Cheng, la chica por la que había estado suspirando el último año se acercó al grupo, cabello suelto, lacio y largo hasta su cadera, con un ceñido vestido verde esmeralda, sus vivaces ojos destellaban tras los espejuelos que llevaba puestos, mismos que eran de marco fino y metálico color dorado. No estaba tomada, estaba perfecta y en sus cinco sentidos, sonriéndole a todos con los labios color carmín y los dientes perlados.

Leon respiró profundamente — Anécdotas, de la fiesta del pueblo del año pasado— respondió calmadamente, por su fortuna, el alcohol en su sistema se había bajado un poco, lo suficiente para coordinar coherentemente. Lo que si lo asustó, sin embargo fue la violencia con la que su corazón se sacudió al verla, o más bien, el exacto momento en que ella, cruzó el espacio entre el pequeño grupo de gente y se sentó junto a Emil, sonriéndole y saludándolo, estirando su mano, presentándose «_Hola, soy Cheng Lan» _y después chocando su mejilla con la del chico.

Emil por su parte, parpadeo dos veces antes de captar _quien_ se había ido a sentar a su lado, pero cuando por fin obtuvo la respuesta y miró el gesto en el rostro de su amigo- quien estaba por completo ensimismado- sonrió levemente, se puso de pie.

— Voy a… — se detuvo a pensar en un pretexto — por ahí. — añadió sin tapujos y Leon y Lan quedaron atrás, aun cuando su amigo se puso de pie.

— Emil, ¿A dónde vas? — comentó Leon siguiéndole.

— _Por ahí—_ repitió — No desaproveches la oportunidad— le indicó con una sonrisa y Leon tragó saliva. ¿De eso se trataba? La mirada de los demás se sentía pesada y Leon suspiró. ¿Era eso lo que Emil quería en definitiva? ¿_También él?_ Leon se resignó y lo dejo ir, retomó su asiento y continuó su charla con Cheng Lan.

Así, Emil desapareció de la escena, subió las escaleras y se dedicó a sentir el viento en una terraza cuya puerta estaba abierta. Y no entendió por qué, pero estuvo seguro, que su corazón empezó a doler, un poquito, tan solo un poquito.

Pero cada vez más.

* * *

.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, ¿Cuánto podrían durar aquellos jóvenes embriagándose y bebiendo? Emil se recargó en el balcón, su cabeza aun daba vueltas y sentía una punzada en la sien. Maldito alcohol.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado, alzó la vista y vio los ojos rasgados de su amigo, su cabello revuelto y su sonrisa inconfundible. — Hey, así que estabas aquí.

Emil sonrió — Si, creo que necesitaba aire — respondió con trabajo, le costaba demasiado esfuerzo formular una fase coherente. Su mente veía todo de manera difusa, tal vez el aire le había hecho daño.

Leon, quien había vuelto a beber, le pasó una mano por el cabello, suave y revoltoso. Estuvo tentado en bajar la mano para dirigirla por su mejilla y su nuca, atraparle y acercarle, respirar su aroma y calor y por fin plantar un bien merecido beso en esos labios ligeramente rosas. Pero se contuvo, se contuvo con todo el autocontrol que alguna vez pudo usar, y bajó su mano reposándola en el hombro de Emil, y se recargó en el levemente, en un intento vago de abrazarle y echarle la culpa al alcohol.

—_Emi_ bebí demasiado…

Y _Emi_, rio levemente dejando que Leon se recargase en él y él mismo recargándose en el ángulo del balcón y la pared. Cerró los ojos, después de todo el calor de Leon era plenamente disfrutable. — ¿Por qué no te sientas?

— No quiero...estoy bien así…

Emil se sonrojó, sentirlo tan cerca estaba mezclando todas sus emociones, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase, que sus sentidos se perdiesen, incluso ya no sentía los efectos del alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo, solo lo sentía a él, a su respiración en su cuello, el compás de su pecho elevándose calmadamente, su voz, su tierna y suave voz tan cerca de él, y su aroma, cálido y armonioso, como si fuese el sol, o el mismo calor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Alzó los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo, alegando un pretexto — Te vas a caer…— y le rodeó con sus brazos y sus dedos se pasearon por el cabello castaño.

Leon se alzó un poco, pegando su frente a la de su amigo y asintió — Me voy a caer…— y luego rio levemente, sin saber si era por el alcohol, o por la extraña euforia que estaba sintiendo. Quería estar así siempre y no querer romper ese contacto. Suspiró levemente — ¿Y si nos caemos?

— Mmh preferiría que no — Emil respondió levemente, sintió la voz y respiración de Leon frente a él. ¿Qué pasaría si ladeaba levemente la cabeza? ¿Si caía a la tentación? ¿Si se permitía por un ápice mínimo, ceder y besarle? Probablemente, crearía un caos. No quería perder a Leon…

Leon tragó saliva levemente, observó a Emil a los ojos, conectándose un poco y sonrió, luego miró sus labios entreabiertos, invitantes y sin sospecha de lo que Leon quería hacerles, besarles hasta tornarlos color rojo, humedecerlos y aprisionarles, alimentarse, recibirlos entre los suyos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos chicos se separaron de manera instantánea, respirando profundamente intentando aparentar que nada había estado a punto de pasar. En la puerta, Feliks les miró incrédulo, _él sabía_. Leon entonces reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, reaccionando a lo que _había estado a punto de hacer_.

Y entró en pánico.

— ¡Feliks! — alzó los brazos.

— _Ooops, o sea, sorry_ por interrumpirlos…

— ¡No!— Leon enfatizó — No hacíamos nada _malo…_

Emil abrió los ojos y comprendió, que todo aquel momento había sido tan solo una ilusión y que había sido tan solo producto del alcohol. _Que lo que iba a pasar no era correcto_. Entonces se empezó a reír, empezó a fingir que le era gracioso y rio estruendosamente, falsamente pero ¿quién podría saber eso?

Feliks arqueó una ceja — Como sea, los estaba buscando — habló moviendo las manos — hay alguien desnudo en la piscina quería comprobar que no eran ustedes.

Emil continúo su actuación riendo — _Igual_ _eres_ _tuuuu_

Feliks se rio — ¡Estas pero si BIEN pasado! — comentó antes de darse la vuelta y Leon lo siguió. Hablándole en voz baja.

—No es lo que estabas pensando…

Feliks sonrió irónicamente — ¡no! ¡Ya vi! No te preocupes no diré nada, pero oye ¿Cuántas se tomó? ¡Ya no lo dejes tomar más o el desnudo en la piscina será él! — Dijo y se alejó riendo.

Cuando Leon regresó a la terraza encontró a Emil sentado en una silla mirando al cielo, cantando algo sin sentido.

— ¿Estas bien?

Y Emil rio levemente, una y otra vez — no… no lo estoy..., ¡creo que tomé demasiado!

Leon sonrió sintiéndose confundido — Ven… te llevo a casa...

**Fin del capitulo V**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios!

Omg la respuesta que este fic ha tenido es grandiosa y me hace MUY feliz muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. ;;

Y si jaja _Lee _es el Hongkat


	6. seis

**Lunes siguiente…**

_« ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de no haber hecho algo, o de haber dicho algo? ¿Alguna vez has sentido tanta rabia contigo mismo tras haber dicho lo incorrecto? ¿Alguna vez has querido regresar el tiempo y traer de regreso la oportunidad que pudo significar un cambio del todo?, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un completo imbécil, tal que quieres desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?»_

— Yo sí.

— Leon... — Yvette le sobó el brazo — no te estés torturando tan feo…

— Es que si… — se talló la cara frustrado — Estoy ahí, abrazándole, tan cerca...— suspiró no tienes idea… es tan abrazable...

— Enfócate…— dijo ella con un visible sonrojo.

Él sacudió la cabeza — Pues eso, así de cerca y Feliks entra y yo salgo con esa estupidez…

— ¿Qué pasó luego?

Leon se talló la cara — Dijo que había tomado demasiado, y ahí ya lo vi visiblemente tomado, luego…— se talló la mejilla.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, le dije que lo llevaba a su casa y eso paso… había pensado que nos quedáramos toda la noche en la fiesta y eso, o tal vez salir por ahí a comer algo en esos cafés de 24 horas… pero _nah _y para colmo llegué a ver a mis padres discutiendo de nuevo…

— Oh…

— No me importan sus pleitos, lo que ahorita me importa es Emil… tengo miedo ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal y todo eso fue solo producto del alcohol en su persona? Por qué te juro que él también estaba muy cómodo ahí… y se sintió tan bien... pero toda la mañana ha estado evadiéndome, digo, le llamé al celular el domingo y no me contestó…

— ¿En serio crees que se haya enojado?

— No sé...igual me saludó pero _siento_ que me está evadiendo y es que sinceramente... o una de dos...o está enojado porque... me le acerqué así... o... por lo que dije después…

Ella asintió — ciertamente es de idiotas querer besar a alguien y después decir "_no estábamos haciendo nada malo" _como si besarlo fuera lo peor en el mundo…

— ¡Lo sé! _Ugh — _se cubrió la cara — que imbécil soy…

— Aunque por otro lado si se enojó porque te le acercaste así… no sé, igual y creyó que te estabas aprovechando de él solamente porque no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y ahora cree lo peor de ti.

Leon la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos — ¡Qué bueno que eres mi amiga! ¡Qué paz me has dado!

— Oh, perdón… ¿Pero no crees que… sea como sea tienes que ir y decirle cómo te sientes?

— Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, ¿A ver porque simplemente no vas y dices eso a Marcello?

Ella enrojeció al instante — ¡Yo no estuve a punto de besarlo y me retracté!

— _Auch_

— ¡yajá!

— Ahora, sé hombrecito y dile, "Emil, me gustas"

Leon arqueó una ceja en disgusto — Que poco estilo tienes, la verdad, o sea…

— ¡Claro! Retractarse es lo de hoy

Leon se volvió a cubrir la cara — ¡Ya déjame!

— _Pfff_, cual sea, hazte a la idea de que le tienes que decir, no puedes dejar que pase más tiempo y eso si haga que se arruine su amistad…

— Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo.

* * *

.

.

— Tú tienes algo, a mí no me puedes mentir, yo lo sé todo ¿me oyes? ¿Eh, Emil?

— No precisamente por intuición, Feliks, sino porque lo atestiguaste todo…

Feliks sonrió complacido de estar por escuchar lo que prometía ser un gran chisme. Se acomodó los lentes que usaba para aparentar en clases, y le miró interesado, el profesor había salido, así que tendría tiempo para sacar todas las verdades. Emil por su lado había regresado la vista al libro, aunque evidentemente no estaba leyendo ni media palabra.

— _Oh_, entonces... si tiene que ver con lo que _no vi_ en esa fiesta ¿huh?

Emil le miró con gesto de obviedad — no puedes culparme de…

— ¿Querer besarlo?— Feliks sonrió descaradamente— ¡Claro que no! No te culpo en absoluto, o sea ¿Quién no? ¡Hasta yo! Te juro que me lo como todito.

Emil le miró un tanto escandalizado — ¡Feliks!

— ¡Que?! _ O sea_, no me vas a negar que el tipo es…— respiró profundamente — está rico

Emil negó con la cabeza varias veces — No puedo creer que esté hablando de todo esto contigo…

— _o sea, _noteenojes, ya, no diré nada de tu hombre, _Ush_ que posesivo me saliste.

— ¡no es mi hombre!

De pronto el salón entero se quedó en silencio y los compañeros les voltearon a ver, unos con cara sorprendida y otros sonriendo pintorescamente, se escuchó un «_Uuuuuuuuuy» _colectivo que logró sonrojar a Emil.

— ¡no es lo que creen!

— ajá, es mucho peor — añadió Feliks logrando que su amigo se frustrara aún más. Por fortuna los demás chicos regresaron a sus asuntos y Emil suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello de manera irremediable varias veces, aunque trataba de no cerrar mucho los ojos, o el recuerdo de Leon y su calor, sus delicados labios atrayéndole a cometer _semejante locura_ le atacaría de nuevo.

Emil suspiró larga y profundamente.

— _wow_ que suspiro, anda, entonces ¿Si se besaron?

Emil arqueó la ceja— ¿no? De lo contrario no estaría sintiéndome tan mal…

— ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

— porque él está enamorado de esa mujer, ¿no? Hasta por eso dijo eso…

De inmediato la mirada de ambos cayó al suelo — anda tú, no te decaigas, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Ya vi que lo estas evitando

— Es que… ¿Qué le diré? Estoy pretendiendo que nada pasó pero… es que no quiero oír sus explicaciones… que me diga porque dijo eso y…— suspiró — no quiero que me eche en cara lo que ya se.

— ¿Te gusta en serio?

Emil suspiró —me gusta en serio… solo no sabía que _podía gustarme así_. Estoy entrando en punto de conflicto…créeme, tal vez… sólo estoy confundido porque es mi amigo.

— Yo soy tu amigo y no quieres conmigo… ¿o sí?

Emil rio levemente — no…

— Por mucho que eso ofenda — Feliks rio también — _o sea_, lo capto, ¿ves?…

Emil asintió levemente.

— Aunque creo ciertamente que tienes un problema con tus gustos, Leon está bien pero también yo lo estoy— dijo elegantemente y seguro de sus palabras, incapaz de delatar si bromeaba o no.

— ¿Alguna vez te tomas las cosas en serio?

— Todo el tiempo, _todo _el tiempo.

Emil sonrió condescendientemente, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo, sin embargo sabía que si se atrevía a decir en voz alta sus planes, por seguridad que su amigo le impediría llevar a cabo su plan, pero no podía ser tan egoísta ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal si con sus acciones, Leon solo se había comprometido en alguna situación poco plácida para él? Cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que Cheng Lan había arribado a la fiesta, con su elegante porte y mirada, con su brillante forma de ser, ciertamente, no culpaba a su amigo por tener _un flechazo_ en ella; la sola mirada de Leon le había dicho tantas cosas de ese instante, jamás se imaginó que su amigo _pudiera ver a alguien _de _esa_ forma, tan absorto y observadoramente, como si con su escrutinio pretendiese memorizar y llevarse consigo el recuerdo de su faz y su voz. Quizás por ello había sucedido lo que sucedió con él, con Emil, o eso él pensó, después de todo era como si Leon Kirkland hubiese sacado su frustración _de momento_ tan solo para recuperar la compostura segundos después.

Emil tenía que hacer algo o terminaría en una situación que para ser franco, no quería experimentar, así que se puso de pie y guardó sus cosas en la mochila apenas la clase hubo terminado.

— Voy a hacer algo…

— ¿Qué harás?

Emil le sonrió y le miró calmado — algo, no te preocupes, los veo en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres?

— ¿te...verás con Leon?

Emil negó suavemente — oh no, no, esto es otra cosa, pero yo los alcanzo, ¿De acuerdo?

Feliks suspiró — ya, ya…

Con eso, Emil se separó de su amigo y corrió escaleras abajo para cambiar de edificio, si corría con suerte todavía alcanzaría a la persona que estaba buscando, así pues, se apresuró incluso chocando con algunos de los alumnos.

Por alguna razón nada le dolía más que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero _algo _le hacía sentir que era lo correcto. No había más. Cuando llegó al edificio C, paró para respirar un poco, doblándose ligeramente, de pronto ante él, pudo ver un par de tacones verdes y escuchó la suave y melodiosa voz de Cheng Lan.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Emil? ¿Cierto?

Él alzó la vista un tanto sorprendido, aun boqueando por aire y asintió torpemente, sus mechones de pelo agitándose con sus propios movimientos. Se sintió estúpido por encontrarse en tal posición, como si fuera un tonto frente a una chica bonita. Su propia cara le incomodó.

— Aja...— dijo levemente, y la encaró, la estaba buscando después de todo.

— ¿Te pasó algo?

Emil negó, su corazón se aceleró más, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo que pudiese costarle la vida, como si estuviese a punto de desactivar una bomba y tuviese miedo de cortar el cable equivocado, como en esas películas hollywoodenses en las que últimamente gastaba su tiempo viendo.

Emil negó levemente con la cabeza — Nada— le dijo intentando calmarse y lucir más tranquilo, sereno y asertivo con lo que estaba a punto de decir — Es solo que quería alcanzarte…

— ¿A mí?

Emil asintió de nuevo — Quería hablar contigo… sobre Leon.

.

* * *

El camino hasta la azotea nunca había sido tan largo, Leon avanzó de prisa tan pronto sus clases –por el momento- terminaron. Junto con Yvette, había llegado a la conclusión que tenía que hablar con la verdad, tenía que explicarse ante Emil, después de todo _casi _lo había besado. A juicio de Leon era ridículo que sentirse atraído por un amigo fuera confusión, si bien era el primer amigo _cercano,_ Leon estaba convencido de que había existido una razón para ello, además le encantaba su olor, como si le atrajese en base a un instinto y de manera natural, la gente no va por ahí sintiéndose atraída por el olor a sus amigos, o al menos no de la forma en que Leon se había sentido por Emil, ahí perdido en su cuello en aquel extraño abrazo en la terraza.

— ¿Dónde está Emil? — preguntó un tanto urgido a Leopold y Feliks quienes ya estaban en el lugar. Leopold, ignorante a todo lo acontecido, aunque pronto estaría al tanto gracias a Feliks, sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Genial...— Murmuró Leon. ¿Acaso Emil lo estaba evitando al grado de desaparecerse a la hora del almuerzo? Sacó el teléfono, no podía esperar más; quizás Emil estuviese haciendo un berrinche, quizás estaba intentando alejarse un poco pero hay veces que si no se dicen las cosas, el momento pasa y todo habrá sido en vano.

Una voz lo detuvo — Emil dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero dijo que ya iba a llegar, _o sea, _no te desesperes.

Mei, quien había llegado al mismo tiempo que Leon, y junto a los demás, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, como si la hubieran hecho a un lado — ¿paso algo? ¿Se pelearon? — preguntó con un dejo de aire tristón.

Leon negó suavemente con la cabeza, la mirada aun fija en su teléfono celular con el nombre de "_Emi_" resaltado y seleccionado. Un toque de su dedo y le estaría llamando, quizás sería algo insistente pero a ese momento nada le importaba.

Dio _clic_ en "_llamar_" y se pegó el teléfono al oído frente a la mirada atónita de los demás y para mayor sorpresa de todos ellos, en la puerta de entrada, la música del celular de Emil sonó y el chico entro con ellos, mirando a Leon frente a frente, sabiendo que la llamada que ahora entraba en su dispositivo era suya.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó confundido, Leon colgó y se le quedó viendo. — perdonen la tardanza es que fui a dejar algo a la biblioteca…

Feliks frunció el cejo, Emil no llevaba ningún libro cuando le había dejado atrás. Entonces tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pero no dijo nada y permitió que todos se sentaran a comer. Leon, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Emil terminase de comer el vaso de fruta picada que había llevado aquel día, pero lo tenía de frente, Emil sonreía aunque había algo en su sonrisa que le desconcertó, como fuese poco convincente ¿En serio estaba tan enojado? No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y expectante. Quizás, posó tanto la mirada en su amigo – que para entonces charlaba con Hyung- que no se dio cuenta que éste también se le había quedado viendo y la atmosfera entera del lugar se cubrió de tensión e incomodidad.

De pronto algo sucedió que rompió con esa atmosfera, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de nuevo, logrando que todos los chicos mirasen para ver de quien se trataba, ninguno de ellos faltaba, estaban todos presentes, incluida la chica en turno de Yong Soo. ¿Quién sería? Emil bajó la mirada, quitándole importancia al asunto y se concentró en introducir la pajilla en su cartón individual de leche con chocolate, los demás permanecieron a la expectativa. Escasos segundos que de momento se tornaron en algo bastante alargado, como si la vida misma los quisiese desesperar en suspenso, mismo que terminó –y fue reemplazado con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión- cuando Lan, la misma Cheng Lan de siempre, subió el escalón y se hizo presente frente a todos ellos. Sonrisa en labios, elegante como siempre.

— Hola chicos... hola Leon…

_Casi _todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, Leon incluido. ¿Qué era eso? Feliks miró al único no sorprendido de ahí, Emil, quien leía la información nutrimental de su bebida, como si lo que acabase de suceder fuese algo de todos los días., como si estuviese preparado a ello...

Leon se sacudió ligeramente la confusión y se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de ella, era obvio que ella estaba ahí por él, no había más que pensar, miró de reojo a Yvette quien le devolvió el gesto con mirada triste, miró de reojo a Emil y supo la verdad y con un suspiro se encamino hasta estar delante de ella, le sonrió, como le sonreía a todos, una sonrisa clásica pero nada especial.

— Lan… ¿Qué haces por acá?

Fue todo lo que los demás amigos pudieron escuchar, pues los otros dos se alejaron unos palmos más a la orilla. Los otros se quedaron en silencio, o al menos eso pensó Emil, ya que los demás cuchicheaban al respecto, quizás él mismo no lo quería escuchar, ya sabía lo que pasaría y especular de ello le hacía sentir peor.

De pronto y ante la mirada curiosa de todos, los otros dos, alejados del grupo compartieron un beso, cálido y tranquilo, algo breve pero no por ello menos importante. Ella enredó los brazos en él y el la sujetó de la cintura, y cuando se separaron escucharon los gritos y risas de los amigos jugándoles comentarios.

— ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó Mei curiosa y de los dos, Leon fue quien habló, fuerte y claro, con la mirada audaz y la sonrisa perfecta. Asintió.

— Me dijo que sí.

Y los demás rieron, o intentaron reír, Emil por su lado, sonrió levemente, en su propia fachada para que nadie le viese vulnerable e intentasen saber más, debía mantener la compostura, claro que eso no engañó a tres de los presentes, Yvette quien entendió que Lan había llegado por que Emil _había_ _hecho_ _algo, _ Feliks que se imaginaba lo mismo y Hyung, quien notó que en los ojos del chico se albergaba una infinita tristeza.

Pero eso no lo detuvo de mirar al frente, curvar los labios e incluso aplaudió un poco ante una broma de Yong Soo a la que no le había hecho mucho caso.

Leon estaba con Lan, así era como las cosas debían de ser, asintió y siguió tragándose el dolor cuando ella se sentó con ellos el resto…

…Así habría ser de ahora en adelante.

**¡Fin del capítulo 6!**

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

* * *

Capitulo cortito pero que cubre el pequeño tramo que quería tomar, parece que no les doy descanso emocional con los fics huh? ; - ;


	7. Siete

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La medianamente escasa población de_ Castle Hill, _no sólo era poca, sino comunicativa, les gustaba cotillear en los pequeños encuentros en el mini-súper, a las madres de familia les ocupaba también intercambiar información cuando iban por los niños más pequeños a la primaria e incluso cuando esperaban por sus críos en la parada del autobús amarillo que transportaba a los alumnos- los que se atrevían- directo a sus casas. La mamá de Emil, Aurora, tampoco era la excepción a la regla, de manera que además de tener que lidiar con el chisme entero en clases de «_Lan Cheng y Leon Kirkland son pareja_» - y de tener que vivirlo de cerca- ahora tenía que soportar el cotilleo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Me pasas las papas?

— Claro cielo—Aurora le miró curiosa e inquirió — Me enteré que tu amiguito anda de novio con la chica que andaba con el chico ese, _el portugués_.

Emil arqueó una ceja. Era el colmo, ahora en la cena, tener que lidiar con que le restregaran en la cara aquella situación. — Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Nada, nada —dijo despreocupadamente y machacó sus patatas tranquilamente. — sólo me preguntaba cuando te ibas tú a conseguir una novia.

Emil se atragantó. ¿Era eso? ¿Su madre iba a usar el chisme semanal que había adquirido en su visita al centro para presionarle para que tuviera una novia?

— ¿Eh? ¡No conozco a nadie para eso! — Se defendió visiblemente sonrojado.

— Mientes…— Lukas, quien llevaba rato observando en silencio, hizo su aporte. — Se te ve en los ojos que alguien te gusta.

— ¿Es cierto hijo? — Ahora su padre. — ¿Necesitas algún consejo? Yo sé tratar a una dama, tal vez podría pasarte un poco de mi sabiduría al respecto.

— No gracias — miró su plato— estoy bien sin esa "sabiduría"— remarcó— además, ya les dije que no, que no hay nadie… ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Aurora suspiró y miro de frente a su hijo — Lo siento cielo, es sólo que estás creciendo tan rápido… la escuela, los amigos y luego las chicas… luego se casan, y luego abandonan a uno.

— Ves demasiadas series y cosas — replicó algo enfadado— No me voy a ir, ¿De acuerdo?

— Eso dicen, pero si hasta de amigos les pasa— respondió ella, como si tratase de probar su punto de manera definitiva — Si hasta a los amigos abandonan, ahí la novia se les hace más importante que los amigos, ya te imaginarás con la madre…

Emil rodó los ojos — mamá...

— Ya, ya, no digo nada…

Pero las palabras de Aurora ya hacían eco en la mente de su hijo y una pregunta azoraba su cabeza como un tifón en un golpe constante y bárbaro; ineludible y siniestro.

¿Leon se alejaría de sus amigos por estar con su novia?

Aquella pregunta le revolvió todo el día, la noche entera, le causó insomnio, le molestó en su totalidad. Tantas dudas, y el único nombre frente a ellas, era el de Leon Kirkland.

— Leon...

.

* * *

Lan Cheng era una mujer sumamente elegante, la finura de su presencia derrochaba un buen estatus, con sus dedos delgados y agiles y su delicada manera de vestir que podría parecer atractiva sin llegar a mostrarse demasiado. Lan sobresalía del resto de las chicas del instituto por la naturaleza de sus movimientos, la sabiduría de sus palabras, lo asertiva y elocuente que podía llegar a ser y porque su belleza era tan natural, que sería ilógico maquillarla para opacarle. Hasta comía con un cuidado excelso de no mancharse las manos, la ropa y que lo que comiese no pasase de la comisura de sus labios.

Todos esos, eran detalles que Emil ya sabía por parte de los rumores, pero ahora podía comprobarlos día tras día mientras la tenía de frente, comiendo con ellos, como en los últimos días. No es que la observase directamente, al contrario, se enfocaba en no notarla, en no notar el cómo ella se atrevía a tomar entre sus dedos los de Leon, entrelazados, s_uaves y cálidos_, aunque claro, Emil no podía sino imaginar la textura de esas manos, porque el recuerdo de ellas sobre su faz se volvía cada vez menos nítido. Esfumándose.

Como si cada vez que Emil tratase de convocar los recuerdos de aquella noche, estos, tardasen más y más en llegar a él.

— Luces cansado — La voz de Feliks lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre las manos de Leon. ¿Qué se sentiría tenerlas sobre su cuerpo? Sorprendido de su propio pensamiento, negó levemente.

—No es nada — replicó y regresó la vista a su cartón de leche individual, la marca de la vaca con un orgulloso cuadro de dialogo « _¡100% más chocolate que otras!» _— No dormí del todo bien porque charlaba con mi familia. — mintió a medias pero nadie se dedicó a siquiera indagar más en el asunto.

—Tómate una siesta, Emil — Leon dijo, con su voz suave y con aquel delicioso siseo que prolongaba de manera sutil la pronunciación de las palabras. Emil se tensó. ¿Por qué ahora se fijaba en eso? ¿Por qué _hasta ahora_? ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba claro que no lo podía tener, se fijaba más y más en él? Era algo inexplicable y absurdo.

Emil asintió — Lo haré — replicó con una falsa sonrisa y se puso de pie — Voy a ir a la cafetería ¿Quieren algo?

Mei levantó la mano — ¡Yo quiero algo!

— ¿Qué vas a querer?

— uhm, no sé, ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Emil arqueó una ceja — ¿Compras sólo por comprar? Yo iré por una soda.

— ¡Quiero una igual!

Emil suspiró y se dio la media vuelta perdiéndose al llegar la puerta, sólo sus pasos al bajar de la escalera en el eco del lugar, fueron audibles.

— Emi está muy raro… — Mei se quedó pensativa.

— ¿Tú crees? — Feliks intervino. ¿Debería dar alguna indirecta para Leon? ¿O tal vez estaba metiendo su nariz demasiado en asunto ajeno? — Suena a que tiene problemas en casa ¿o no?

— ¿Sabes algo? —De nuevo Leon, con la voz firme, pero interesada, _consternada_ en realidad. ¿Emil en serio tenía problemas en casa? ¿O era relacionado por el encuentro de ambos en la fiesta? Miró sus manos con incertidumbre. Según las propias palabras de Lan, su ahora novia oficial, el mismo Emil había ido a decirle que "no perdiera la oportunidad con Leon". _Había sido decisión de Emil_, ponerlo en otro sitio.

—No sé nada — respondió Feliks y de pronto el ambiente se tornó tenso.

Yvette se aclaró la garganta — ¿Y cuándo te quitarán el castigo, Yong Soo?

Todos rieron levemente.

— Al parecer nunca… — suspiró y su novia se abrazó de él — estúpido Hyung…

— Hablando de él ¿Dónde estará?—preguntó Mei.

Yong Soo se encogió de hombros — No sé, ha de andar por ahí jodiendo.

— Sí que estás molesto…

— ¡no tenía por qué ir de bocón con mis padres!

Leon suspiró — por lo visto les dijo cosas muy malas, como siempre, inventando cosas.

— Que poca fe le tienes a tu primo. — Intervino Lan de manera seria y todos dejaron el tema.

* * *

.

— ¿Estás bien, Emil? Te notas perturbado.

— Hyung… — le miró sorprendido, ambos estaban en la tienda de la cafetería, en la fila para pagar. ¿Dónde había estado Hyung todo este tiempo? — Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Tenía rato queriendo hablar contigo pero como ya no me junto con ellos…

— ¿Por lo de la fiesta? ¿O que pasó?

— Si, por lo de la fiesta. Hicieron demasiados destrozos y aun así se ofenden porque les dije a mis padres, pero, tenía que hacerlo ¿no crees? Si se daban cuenta me iban a involucrar también y yo me esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien.

Emil asintió — lo siento, yo también estuve ahí… ¡No hice destrozos! Pero aún así...

— Lo sé— Hyung respondió y pagó por lo que llevaban los dos.

— ¡Ah! ¡No era necesario!

Hyung se encogió de hombros y caminaron a la zona de mesas — ¿Vienes?

Estaban en medio de una charla, y encima le había pagado las cosas, lo menos que podía hacer era seguirle. ¿O no? , Emil asintió y le siguió hasta una mesa pequeña, Hyung abrió su paquete de galletas y Emil su lata de soda. Ya se disculparía con Mei despues.

— Si sé que estuviste en la fiesta — retomó el tema — y sé que no hiciste los destrozos, porque tú no eres así ¿O sí?

Emil negó levemente.

—… Se me hizo extraño verte ahí en primer lugar… pero claro, ibas con Leon… seguramente él te insistió, ¿huh?

— Un poco, pero si te soy sincero, si quería ir, digo, tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Y fue la gran cosa siquiera?

Emil se mordió los labios para no hablar con descaro y responder lo que tanto quería. «_Buenísimo, casi le devoro a besos_» o algo un poco más realista «_Por poco nos besamos pero hasta ahí quedó y me vengo a dar cuenta que le tengo ganas_»

— No. — mintió —bueno, la fiesta en si no… peor hay detalles que pasaron, que estuvieron bien…

— Francamente no te hacía el tipo de persona que va a salvajes fiestas adolescentes.

— Ni yo — rio levemente — probablemente no vuelva a pasar ¿sabes? No me fue bien con el alcohol y eso que estoy medianamente acostumbrado.

— No hiciste nada estúpido, ¿o si?

—… he hecho cosas más estúpidas estando sobrio… — suspiró.

— Te pasaste un buen tiempo a solas, te vi desde mi habitación

—Nos... ¿Viste?

— _¿Nos?_ ¿Tuviste un encuentro con alguien, Emil?

El chico se sonrojó y desvió la vista — lo siento…—murmuró— creo que realmente me tenías en un _demasiado_ buen concepto.

— No necesariamente, obvio tienes defectos, pero por decirlo de alguna manera, te prefiero a todos los que se juntan allá arriba, eres más sensato, Emil.

_La manera de pronunciar su nombre_.

— Y aun así, tomé, me descontrolé y eso. Y no, no tuve ningún encuentro, no _llegó _a pasar nada.

Hyung arqueó una ceja y partió su última galleta — dime algo, Emil. Esa persona con la que _casi pasa algo_… ¿No habrá sido mi primo? ¿Leon?

Emil le miró sorprendido ¿Si los había visto? Se quedó en silencio.

— Ya veo — Hyung dobló el empaque de sus galletas — Y ahora él está con esa chica. No sé qué pasó Emil y no te voy a cuestionar, pero ¿sabes? Deberías tener más cuidado con Leon, él parece una cosa pero es exactamente lo contrario. Ha crecido en un mundo mimado, donde manipula a quien sea para obtenerse un gusto, desde sus padres a sus amigos… incluso los profesores.

Emil negó levemente, atónito a lo que oía. Hyung prosiguió.

— Es en serio, sé que parece una acusación muy grave, pero no es sólo por el pleito que él y yo tenemos. _No, no, no_ — Le miró directo a los ojos — hay una razón del por qué me detesta, y es que jamás he jugado su juego…

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?— se alteró.

— ¿Cómo? Porque he visto que cuando alguien ya no le sirve, sólo le hace a un lado.

— Hyung…

— Sólo te estoy advirtiendo, Emil. Porque tú mereces más que eso, no te estoy diciendo que dejes de ser su amigo, pero sí que no andes por el terreno sin fijarte bien donde pisas. — Se puso de pie — Ya van a tocar, pero por favor piensa en lo que te dije, me enojaría mucho que Leon te haga lo mismo que a otras personas…

Emil se quedó sentado, mirando la mesa blanca. ¿Qué debía decir? O _más bien_ ¿Qué _debía pensar?_ ¿Tendría sentido tomar todas esas palabras de alguien que _francamente_ odiaba a Leon?, Probablemente no sería la mejor opción ¿Cierto?, era llamativo, sin embargo, que fuera exactamente lo mismo – hasta cierto punto- que Leon había dicho de Hyung.

Decidió dejar aquello en duda, no dar el crédito, pero repasar en ello si algo sucedía.

Leon era su amigo.

Leon le apreciaba, y a pesar de todo, no le haría algo así. ¿Cierto?

Cuando alzó la vista, Hyung ya se había ido, y se encontró a si mismo demasiado absorto en esos pensamientos, que decidió pasar el resto del día de clases en la biblioteca, pasando las hojas de varios libros de fotografías. «_La guerra de Vietnam a color_» «_ Historia Visual de Hong Kong_»

_Hong Kong_, si no se equivocaba, Leon era de ahí, o al menos había nacido. Recordaba que la empresa familiar de ellos, _Silverlab, _tenía su cede en ese distrito financiero. Suspiró. Ahora todo le recordaba a él, hasta el simple hecho de hojear un libro de fotografías relativas a la ciudad.

«_Edificio de Red Panda Entertainment_» leía el pie de una fotografía hacia la sección de la década de los 90s.

— Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza…— cerró los ojos y le vino a la mente la imagen de Hyung.

Era extraño, a pesar de lo que había dicho, pasar el rato con él había sido un descanso de tener que ver a Lan y a Leon juntos.

.

* * *

.

— Al final, Emi ya no volvió, ¿huh? — Yong Soo avanzaba junto a los demás rumbo a la salida.

Leopold se encogió de hombros — La clase de nuestro profesor es aburrida… no le culpo.

Leon sacó su teléfono móvil — Le voy a llamar ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?

— ¿Qué le pudo pasar camino a la cafetería? — Yvette intervino, pero era sólo una pregunta retórica.

— No contesta…

Feliks se detuvo. Teniendo una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, o quizás sólo sacando conjeturas, pero decidió hablar de igual manera — ¿Y si se sintió cansado y volvió a casa?

Aunque la verdad, mismo Feliks pensaba, era que posiblemente Emil se había hartado de ver a Leon junto a su novia. Debía ser realmente difícil para su amigo.

Leon miró a Feliks — Si… quizás.

— Apúrate, que tienes que ir por tu chica. — Yong Soo le apremió.

Leon suspiró — nos vemos chicos. — se despidió con la mano de Feliks, Leopold, Marcello e Yvette y desapareció por el pasillo junto con sus primos.

— Como que la idea de tener novia otra vez no le hace gracia ¿huh? — Marcello señaló, hurgando en su propia mochila.

Yvette asintió— Debe ser raro para él, después de todo incluso en sus otros noviazgos, tenía más libertad.

— Lo comprendo — replicó él — Tener novia tampoco es para mí, me da dolor de cabeza.

Yvette rodó los ojos — ¿Ya no tienes nada con Mei? — preguntó curiosa, aunque anhelaba que fuera así.

— ¡Mei! ¡Cierto! ¡Ya decía yo que se veía molesta conmigo!

Feliks rodó los ojos — ¡Eres tan poco cortes!

— ¡Oh! ¿Y si Emi se consiguió una novia y por eso anda tan raro? — Marcello hizo caso omiso del comentario de Feliks.

— ¿Tan raro para desaparecer así?— Leopold dijo de manera simplona.

— _nah_, Emil está enamorado de alguien— Feliks habló, pero trató de ser sensato y reservado — pero es un amor imposible.

Yvette se paralizó. "_Oh por Dios"_ pensó.

— ¡¿En serio?!— De nuevo Marcello preguntaba sobrexcitado— ¿Una chica que dejó en Noruega?

Viendo la posibilidad de reparar el daño, Feliks asintió. — Exacto.

Pero era muy tarde, Yvette había reparado en el error de toda la historia.

Emil estaba enamorado de Leon, Leon había - ¿O aun? – estado enamorado de Emil, pero estaba con Lan porque Emil así había intercedido.

"_Pero Leon está mejor con Lan, siempre la quiso, no puede dejar eso por un flechazo súbito ¿o no?"_

_._

* * *

.

— ¿Emil? ¿Qué tienes cielo?

— No dormí bien mamá, ¿puedo brincarme la cena? — El chico pidió cuando permaneció recostado en el sofá.

Ella sonrió, alguna vez había sido adolescente, y sabía que todo aquello sólo podía tratarse de _una cosa. — _ Puede parecer infinito, pero incluso los grandes males no son eternos.

Él le miró un tanto confundido — ¿Eh?

— A mí no me engañas, tienes mal de amores.

— No mamá, en serio, sólo no dormí bien.

— Negarlo no te servirá de nada, pero no te presiono. ¿Por qué no te recuestas en tu cama? Más tarde te subo algo.

Emil se levantó — Hecho… — dijo arrastrando los pies y subió las escaleras justo en el momento en que Lukas, su hermano entraba en la estancia.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Mal de amores — afirmó Aurora.

Lukas rio levemente, ¿Quién diría que su pequeño hermano ya había crecido tanto? Lukas volvió a salir — Voy a comprar algo…

— ¿Qué comprarás?

— Tiramisú en vaso, es muy bueno para momentos así.

Ella sonrió al ver el detalle entre hermanos — ¿Ah sí? ¿Lo dices por la experiencia? ¿Por eso los compras tanto?

Lukas desvió la vista — No, los como por que me gustan.

.

Arriba, Emil se acostó mirando al techo. Ciertamente se sentía cansado por no dormir bien, pero la amargura en la boca no venía de una simple noche sin pegar el ojo. Había sido un día largo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los veía juntos. De todas formas estaba condenado a tener que aguantarlos.

De pronto escuchó un golpecito en la ventana.

— Ahí está ese gato — se sentó — Siempre anda por acá pero cuando lo invito a entrar se va. ¿Quién lo entiende?

Volvió a escuchar el ruido y eso lo impulsó a abrir la ventana para asomarse, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

— ¡Leon! — Le miró boquiabierto — ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo subiste?

Leon sonrió levemente — Hace frio afuera… ¿Puedo pasar?

Emil se hizo a un lado y el chico se internó — Gracias —dijo con un suspiro — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué desapareciste hoy?

— No desaparecí, me encontré con alguien y de ahí pasé a la biblioteca a dormitar, me sentía cansado, ya ves...

— ¿Con quién?— Preguntó un tanto serio.

— Con… Hyung…

— Ah…

— Si… sólo hablamos de lo de la fiesta y eso…

—Ya veo… ya sabes lo que pienso de él así que, no añadiré más comentarios…

Emil asintió — Hey, pero no has venido por eso, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo trepaste hasta aquí?

— Por el balcón.

— ¡Eso no responde a todo lo que te pregunté!

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca — lo siento… lamento haber venido de imprevisto.

— No es eso…sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes…por...extrañas que sean tus maneras— rio levemente

— Ya…— Leon sonrió — Hui de mi casa.

— ¿¡EH!?

— ¡Hey! No tienes por qué reaccionar así…

— ¿¡Cómo no!?

Leon se tomó la libertad de vagar por el lugar y aplastarse en la cama de su amigo — Me costó algo de trabajo dar con tu habitación… pero lo logré.

— Leon…—insistió.

— Ya, ya…—suspiró— Mis padres… se están divorciando…

— Oh…

Leon asintió levemente — y se pelean a cada rato… todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Se insultan, se gritan… es un ambiente muy pesado…

— Me imagino… y me imagino que quedas en medio…

Leon asintió — Que quien se queda conmigo… "¿Quién se queda con Leon?" en lugar de "Con quien se quedará Leon?" ¿Me entiendes? Eso es molesto… ambos quieren que me vaya con ellos…

Emil sintió un vuelco en su corazón ¿Irse? le miró preocupado.

— ¿Te...irás?

— No lo sé… —sonrió tristemente— no sé si tomen en cuenta mi opinión, Papá quiere regresar a Nueva York, mi madre quiere regresar a Hong Kong. Y _Yo quiero quedarme aquí._

"_Claro" _pensó Emil. "_Aquí está su vida, sus amigos… su novia"_

— ¿Se los has dicho?

— _yep_. Pero mis padres son muy tercos…

— Y… si tuvieras que elegir… ¿A dónde te moverías?

Leon sonrió melancólicamente — Hong Kong.

Emil abrió los ojos, y respiró profundamente tratando de controlar la tristeza de su corazón. ¿Hong Kong? Eso estaba _muy lejos_.

—O sea, si me hubiera surgido este dilema, así bien difícil, hace meses… hubiera elegido Hong Kong sin duda, aunque vivir con mi madre sea un dolor de cabeza… quizá con mi padre en Hong Kong, pero no se puede todo ¿verdad?

Emil asintió.

— Pero ahora… — le miró de frente— prefiero quedarme aquí…

— ¿En serio? — Emil le miró confundido — ¿_Castle Hill_?

Leon asintió y se dejó caer boca arriba, cubriendo su frente con el antebrazo derecho.

— No es que _Castle Hill_ sea mejor que Hong Kong. _Para nada_. O sea, cada cierto tiempo vamos para allá, y recuerdo cuando vivíamos ahí y…— suspiró con melancolía— Es un gran lugar ¿sabes?

— Se ve…

— Siempre que íbamos cuando era niño, amaba perderme a propósito y jugar con otros niños en los callejones del lado de Kowloon… la gente rica no se mete por ahí, así que nadie sabía dónde andaba—sonrió honestamente y Emil sintió que no podría existir imagen más perfecta que esa.

— _wow…_

Leon asintió — ¡Y la comida! La mejor.

Ambos rieron

— Algún día tendría que probarla para saber si es cierto o no… — Emil comentó acostándose a su lado

Leon le miró girándose sobre su costado izquierdo — Algún día te llevaré.

—… Que cosas dices…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes viéndose frente a frente. — Pero sí — Leon retomó el tema central — es sólo que… tengo mis razones para quedarme aquí.

Emil le sonrió, envuelto por la magia de ese momento — Entonces quédate… tienes que hacerte oír... podrías quedarte con tus tíos de ser necesario…

— Si… no había pensado eso… es buena...idea… _Emi…_

Emil contuvo la respiración levemente. _La belleza de su nombre en esa voz. _

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sobresaltaran, rompiendo la suave atmosfera que se había creado.

— _Emil, abre…_

— Es mi hermano… — murmuró.

— ¿Me escondo? ¿Qué hago?

Emil negó levemente — nada, quédate ahí— contestó antes de abrir la puerta.

— Emil… ¿Cómo te sientes?

El chico le miró confundido y lo dejó entrar en la habitación, sentándose junto a su amigo, quien también se había sentado. Lukas arqueó la ceja al verlo.

— Él es Leon, mi amigo.

Lukas asintió levemente — un gusto.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Lukas entregó una caja pequeña a su hermano — mamá me dijo que sentías miserable y como un perdedor así que te fui a comprar un remedio.

— ¿Un pastel...en un vaso? — dijo abriendo la cajita.

— No seas irrespetuoso, es un tiramisú. Pero me debiste decir que esperabas visita, habría comprado dos.

— Lo compartiremos.

— Oh no, yo estoy bien— indicó Leon desde su sitio — En realidad no es culpa de Emi, vine de improviso.

— _Emi…—_ murmuró — Sí que son amigos ¿huh?

— Gracias, _Luke_ — Emil retomó el dialogo — Seguro este pastel me animará.

Lukas asintió quedamente — Tiramisú.

— Lo que sea…

— Bien… ¿Leon?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Ya cenaste?

— Eh… en realidad… no— dijo levemente avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué no bajan? Los esperaremos abajo… y Emil…

— ¿Si?

— El tiramisú para después de la cena.

Emil rodó los ojos — ya, ya, los vemos abajo.

Lukas salió de la habitación y los dos chicos adentro rieron levemente.

— Lamento las molestias— se disculpó Leon, reacomodándose un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— No te preocupes… a mi mamá le encantará. Lo que si es que… como podrás ver vivo en una casa sencilla… espero no seas claustrofóbico

— Créeme, me gusta dónde vives.

.

* * *

.

— Dice Emil que ahorita bajan… — Lukas entró en la cocina — ¿Te ayudo con algo?

— ¿Bajan?…

— ¿Si? — le miró levemente confundido — Emil y su amigo.

Aurora abrió los ojos como plato — ¿Vino un amigo suyo?

— ¿No sabias?

— No… se subió cuando llegaste y no ha venido nadie y… ¿Quién era? ¿No sabes?

Lukas se encogió de hombros — Un asiático…

— ¡Ah! — Ella sonrió — Su amigo Leon.

—Ese.

— ¡Pero no lo oí llegar! Oh por dios… ¿Qué le ofreceré a un niño rico?

— Lo mismo que todos los demás vamos a comer…

Ella rio levemente — Como sea… me alegra ver que Emil está mejor y le regresó el apetito.

— _Mhm, _se le subió el ánimo y está como si nada.

— Es bueno saber que tiene un amigo que lo motiva…

— Debería motivarse también con su hermano mayor…

— ¿Estas celoso porque ya creció? — Ella comentó risueña.

— No, tú deberías estar más celosa…

* * *

— ¿Y?… — La madre de Emil, miraba a la visita de su hijo, quien cenaba con ellos sentad a un lado de él. — ¿Cómo está?

— ¡oh! Está muy bueno Sra.

—Llámame Aurora — sonrió ella.

— _Mamá_…

Toda la cena sus padres se la habían pasado haciendo mil y un preguntas a su invitado. Emil se preguntaba si no había sido mejor pedir que subieran la cena, pero Leon mismo parecía bastante entretenido respondiéndoles, Lukas por su parte sólo observaba como era su "horrorosa" costumbre.

— Ya es noche…uhm, ¿Señora Aurora? ¿Señor?

— ¿Si, cielo?

— ¿Podría quedarme aquí a pasar la noche? Verá aún no quiero volver a casa…

— ¿Ya le avisaste a tus padres? — El padre de Emil intervino — Por nosotros no hay problema, pero por seguro que se preocuparán.

— No me han llamado… supongo que no se han dado cuenta…— aseguró mirando la pantalla de su celular — Pero lo haré… les llamaré.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos con ellos? — se ofreció el señor.

— ¡Oh! N...no, realmente no es necesario — Dijo un tanto apenado — ¡En serio! Iré a llamarles uhm…

—Adelante.

Leon se levantó de nuevo disculpándose y salió del comedor para llamar a sus padres.

— Es un buen chico…— Aurora dijo de pronto.

— Lo es, me pregunto cómo es que un chico de su clase es tan sencillo— Su esposo agregó y Emil rio un poco. Para sorpresa de todos.

—No es tan sencillo… lo que pasa es que todo esto es nuevo para él…

— Pero es una buena característica, ¿sabes? Ese chico realmente debe valorar tu amistad si vino hasta un hogar sencillo y apartado a buscar refugio…

— _Refugio_… — Murmuró Emil.

Leon regresó con ellos — ya les llamé… o bueno, algo así, les mandé un mensaje por que no contestaron…

Los adultos compartieron una mirada.

— Está bien, al menos estarán enterados.

— ¿Podemos subir a mi cuarto? Estábamos platicando.

— ¿No necesitan ayuda con los platos? — preguntó Leon.

— No, no, suban, ahorita yo me encargo de eso. Emil no seas malo y préstale un pijama ¿Si?

— Si mamá, ¡Ven! — dijo animado a su amigo y así ambos subieron la escalera de regreso al cuarto.

Una vez cerrando la puerta del cuarto, Emil le miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Te portaste _demasiado_ educado.

Leon rio — ¿Está mal?

— No pero… no te queda.

Ambos rieron.

— Hey, yo no soy un grosero. En serio me salió del alma.

Emil levantó la cajita — Aún tengo el tiramisú ¿Quieres postre?

— ¡Oh, sí!

Y así ambos se sentaron en la cama a comer y compartir del vaso.

— ¡Está realmente bueno! — Exclamó Emil.

— ¿Nunca los habías comido?

— No, viví ciego todo este tiempo, acabo de ver la luz

— Y está bien hecho, con mascarpone, luego hay quien sustituye eso por queso crema pero como que no queda igual, o sea, no es lo mismo, no, no.

— Quien diría…

— ¿Qué?

— Que Leon Kirkland es un apasionado de la comida…— dijo Emil llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

Leon rio — Te sorprenderías, realmente me gusta…

— Algún día tienes que enseñarme a hacer algo

— Hecho…

Emil sonrió de pronto y ambos finalizaron de devorar el postre.

— Hora de dormir… no quiero hacer tarea y no dormí bien anoche así que…

— Y yo vine a interrumpirte…

— No digas eso...anda, deja te busco una pijama, si quieres vete lavando los dientes, no tengo cepillos extra pero con el dedo mínimo— Se rio.

Leon le arrojó una almohada cuando su anfitrión se puso a buscar en los cajones.

— ¡Hey! ¡Todavía que te busco un pijama! _Malagradecido _

— Tengo un cepillo de viajero, lo uso en la escuela, debo mantenerme _cool_ todo el tiempo, ya sabes— dijo buscando entre las cosas de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo.

— Que metrosexual eres.

Ambos rieron levemente y así se prepararon para dormir, terminando el pequeño ritual previo y apagando la luz, minutos después deslizándose bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Estás seguro que no prefieres dejarme en el suelo? Duermo horrible.

—Ya cállate.

— Emil…

— ¿Mhm?

— Gracias… por esto y por todo.

Emil sonrió, confiado en el cobijo de la oscuridad, y se giró a ver a su amigo, de nuevo ambos frente a frente. —… Igualmente, yo también te agradezco muchas cosas…

Leon también sonrió y cerró los ojos —A dormir, por que debes estar cansado.

— _Mhm… — _respondió cansado y poco apoco se quedó dormido, su respiración se volvió acompasada, la presencia de Leon, _ahí_, le brindaba cierta seguridad y calma, se relajó por completo en paz y profundamente.

"_Tan cerca"_ pensó Leon al percatarse que podía sentir el calor de Emil, tan real y tan tangible a escasos centímetros de él en la pequeña cama que ahora compartían. Suspiró quedamente, como si no quisiese corromper el aire cerca de Emil y la respiración proveniente de sus labios entreabiertos, y que podía sentir.

Y con ello la tentación.

Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería girarse para evitar hacer algo inadecuado, aunque ciertamente no algo de lo que pudiese arrepentir. Pero no lo logró, ni siquiera logró evitar la tentación que le llevó a acercarse más a esos labios entreabiertos, a aprovecharse de todo el momento, suavemente, un contacto lo suficientemente sutil para no despertarlo, pero con la suficiente presión para sentir el calor y la humedad de ese breve beso robado.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;; Y una disculpa por la tardanza, ; v ; me sentía perdida, no en la trama, ni en escribir sino con la motivación y falta de tiempo, me sentía atorada aun cuando tengo la forma de plasmar las ideas. *suspira* yo soy como un burrito que hay que andarle dando para que avance y no se distraiga, asi que háganlo jajaja. Mil gracias a Otps-dream quien me estuvo impulsando (¡Y mira que bien funcionó!)


End file.
